


At the End of the Week

by TaraMoonStar



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Creepypasta, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangle, Orginial spin off, Randy Warren - Freeform, Reader Insert, Sane Jeff the killer, Sane Jeffery, Slow Burn, jtk - Freeform, sane, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraMoonStar/pseuds/TaraMoonStar
Summary: What if you knew Jeff before he went insane? What if you were there when he lost his mind?You're ___, you live with your mother, and your friends are Randy, Keith, and Troy.This is a spin off of the original Jeff the Killer story.  However, instead of struggling through his short journey into insanity alone, you're there with him.This story can be found on Quotev as well.





	1. Day 1. 12:00PM-12:00AM

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jeff The Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294648) by Sesseur. 



            12:00PM Sunday.

I kick the gravel up from under my shoes as I head down my driveway to get the mail. It was a somewhat nice day, cool but sunny, save for the few gray clouds creeping in from the east. I flip the mailbox lid open and retrieve the few bills and fliers from inside, then close the box and snatch up the newspaper near my feet. Once the bagged paper was nestled under my arm, freeing my other hand, I walk back up the driveway then pull back the screen door and step into my house. I was in the motion of setting the newspaper down when my mother's voice stopped me.

            “No. Bring it here.” I shut my eyes and take a slow breath, then turn. “Did you get the mail too?” I nod, then hand everything to her. She sat on one of the love seats in the living room, with a lit cigarette hanging from her dry lips, and a cup of brandy on the side table next to her. She dismisses me with a wave of the hand before opening the paper to read it. I was about to leave to my room, but I heard loud laughter from outside and knew that my 'friends' were up to no good. I tap my fingers to my sides, unsure of what excuse to use so I could leave the house. “Why are you still standing there? Go on.” I gulp but manage to find my voice.

            “Can I g-”

            “Where?” I was startled by her interjection and fumbled with my next set of words. I was quiet for a few moments too long and she glanced at me sharply. Her eyes like broken glass under bare feet. “ _Where_.” Her voice dropped to a warning tone, as she slowly lowered her paper to view me better.

            “Outside. With my friends.”

            “What friends? Those greasy, little pig boys are nothing but trouble. They're not your _friends._ ” She spoke straightly. I look to the ground but manage to leave with my head up and I go to my room. I shut the door then stagger to the window and draw back the sheer under curtains. Looking down I see Randy, Keith, and Troy attempting tricks on their bikes. Key word being attempt, seeing how terrible they were doing. But as I watched on, it was obvious they were trying to get my attention. To let me know they were out there. Because coming up to the door and knocking was too 'formal' and for 'adults'. I stared mindlessly at them, before deciding to join. I grab my hoodie and put it on, then open the window and climb down.

            “Took you long enough.” Randy taunts but I just roll my eyes.

            “Let's go before she notices I'm gone.”

            “Where's your bike?” I look at Keith and shake my head.

            “I put it in the garage last night. It'd make too much noise if I got it out now.” Randy growls, before tossing a rock at me.

            “You're so stupid. Get on. We gotta get snacks for that kid-billy's party.” I raise a brow at him, while shoving my hands into my pockets.

            “When do they want them?”

            “Ten minutes.” Troy says prepping himself to start riding. I frown then look towards Randy.

            “Don't give me that look. We have enough time. Either get on or we're leaving you behind.” I roll my eyes before stepping onto the back wheel standing pegs and grab Randy's shoulders. We ride off to the closest gas station in hopes to buy everything there and not make more than one trip. As we got closer, I spot a large moving van in the parking lot. “Whoa! Check it out. I bet there's a lot of stuff in there!” Randy and the others pulled up next to the van, and scanned the area.

            “Heh no one's around! How about we peek?” Troy giggled and began to take off his backpack. I face him only to see him pulling out a crowbar.

            “Hey! No! We are not doing this!” I jump down from the bike and snatch the bar from him. He held up his hands defensively but kept a shit eating grin cemented on his face. I felt a bit of anger in me and I raise the item up, however I lower it, knowing better than to stoop to his level. I discard the crowbar to the ground, then turn and start heading into the store. The three soon in toe with me. We wander the store and pick up an assortment of food and drink, while Troy attempts to buy something for himself, and Randy saying he wasn't made of money. I chuckle at their little spats, before crouching down to look at the lower shelves. I reached for a pack of gummy bears but stop when a hand, a little smaller than mine, came into view. I retract and find a young boy around the age of 14, staring at me with large emerald eyes. I chuckle slightly before gesturing at the snacks.

                “Go 'head. You first.” I smile but he just looks on. I was confused until he pointed at me and spoke softly.

            “You stopped that kid from breaking into our truck.” I blink in surprise. If I hadn't stopped Troy, the people who owned it would have seen us! I felt a little green at the thought but shrug it away and nod. “Thank you,” he said in a hushed tone, before quickly grabbing a pack of gummies. He spun around but bumped into someone, causing him to gasp and stumble back into me. I stood abruptly and caught him. I straighten him up then look to see who he had run into. A guy at least sixteen with light brown hair, and crystal blue eyes stared at me.

            1:00PM.

I managed to balance on the back of Randy's bike with all the bags as we headed to Ms. Barbara's house. We got to my street, but as soon as we approached our destination, I notice the house across the street, which was for sale, had a sold sign in the yard. I hadn't seen it when we left, but now it was clearly there. I was thinking about it for a while until Randy's irritated voice pulled me out of thought.

            “C'mon! She'll be pissed if we don't get this inside!” I sigh then follow the boys in.

            “Oh wonderful! Thank you for bringing this for the party!” She thanked us and set the groceries on the counter. “Ah, ___. Will you be free to babysit tonight?” I straightened up and held my breath.

            “Y-yes ma'am.” She grinned.

            “That's great! I'll let your mother know what time I'll need you over and what time I'll be back.” My stomach twisted up and I cringed.

            “No- t-that's alright! I'll let her know if you write me a note! It's easier for her to remember that way anyways!” Ms. Barbara nodded and proceeded to scribble on a sticky note. She passed it to me and I gladly took it. As she then went on to unpack the food and drinks I place my hand behind my back and crumple the note and stick it into my hoodie pocket.

            “Ok that's all I needed from you kids so go ahead and be free.” She laughed to herself and we left.

            “Well now what?” Troy grunted out of instant boredom. As Troy started spouting ideas I drifted off at the sight of the same moving van from before, was in front of the house that was just sold. I watched on for a bit then it registered and I put two and two together. The kids from the gas station were my new neighbors. I continue to look on, but I realize I was staring at the family. They look nice enough. They look happy if anything. I smile softly at the scene, but face away hastily when the boy with light brown hair saw me. I stay facing away [which was hard, seeing how they were right next to my house] as I walk down the stone steps to go back home.

            “Hey! Where are you going? Troy's mom got him some new games yesterday. We're gonna go play 'em.” I examine him a moment or two then agree. “Get your bike though.” My blood went a little cold and I became unsure. I looked at my house then back at the three. It's been an hour since I left, so there was a chance my mom was passed out drunk on the couch. So I and the others creep over to the window and glance inside. I saw she was indeed out of it, so I hurry into the garage and retrieve my bike. We then head off at a speedy rate to Troy's place where we spent a good two hours eating snacks and playing games. However I was up in the clouds. I had a weird feeling about the new family. I wasn't sure exactly what it was, but something wasn't right. Maybe it was the fact they're new and I'm not used to them? I don't know. It just weirded me out a bit that new people were on my street.

            “C'mon! If you can't play right stop playing all together!” Randy yelled at me but all I could really do was set the controller down and scoot back. I struggled to think straight. I abruptly stand and start for the front door.

            “___, where are you headed?” Keith questions but I just open the door, and leave completely.

            3:00PM.

I ride my bike slowly down the sidewalk to my house, with the intentions to stay in my room ‘til tomorrow. I was so focused on my plan, I didn’t see Billy run in front of me. I yelp and swerve, managing to dodge him, but my back tire catches the edge of the lawn and throws me harshly to the ground. It might have looked like a cool trick to a passerby. [If they were going fast enough not to see me wipe out that is].

            “___! Are you ok?” Billy asks as he flops onto his back so he was lying right next to me. I chuckle softly at his childish behavior, then nod.

            “I’ll be alright. Just a scratch or two.” I shrug, and slowly sit up. My back spasms for a few moments sending me into a fit of shallow cries and whimpers, then stops and goes back to normal. Billy tugs the side of my shirt to attract my attention. I peer at him with my peripheral vision and he points at my knees. They were extremely bloody. I observe them closely, but not fully paying mind to them. I fell back into my deep blank thoughts, however Billy quickly pulled me out of them by helping me up to my feet.

            “I’ll get you the first-aid kit!” Before I could decline, he was already at his front door. In defeat, I make my way over to the stone steps and sit on them. I look at my knees curiously. The dirt and grass stained the skin around the wound making it appear infected. I tap gently at it but retracted when it started to burn. I shook my hand and hissed a little. I wait a little while before wondering what was taking Billy so long. I start to stand up but a voice stopped me.

            “Is your name ___?” I glanced up to see the young boy from before, standing in the road, just on the edge of the sidewalk. Close to where my bike was lying on the ground.

            “Yeah. Who're you?” The boy awkwardly looks to his shoes, seeming to decide whether to answer or not.

            “Liu.” I grin.

            “That's cute. Nice to meet you neighbor.” He looks up at me surprised, and a little red, before shrinking away and uttering a small thank you. I observed him awhile, curious about who he was. Why he was acting strangely. He made it like I was making him uncomfortable, but he was the one who approached me. The silence broke at the reappearance of Billy and the clatter of items within the first-aid kit. Liu stiffened at the other boy's presents, then scurried away across the road back to his house. I look onward at his retreating figure. However, instead of going inside he stood on the porch step. What a curious kid. Billy held out his small hands and I took the alcohol wipes and large area Band-Aids. I cleaned myself up, thanked him and collected my bike. [I decide to avoid further injury and walk my bike across the street to my garage.] I place the item back inside, and stood there for a few moments to gather my thoughts. I gaze off to the house next to mine, curious about the new family. However instead of seeing the house, I saw Liu looking at me over the old wooden fence.

            “Uh….?” I struggle to find something to say, and wonder if it would be better to just go inside.

            “Liu, what are you doing?” A voice asks. The guy with light brown hair appears next to Liu.

            “Talking with our neighbor. ___ this is my big brother, Jeff. Jeff, this is ___. She’s nice.” He replies somewhat meekly. ‘Jeff’ looks over to me and says nothing. The silence unsettled me and I felt myself begin shying away from even thinking about talking to him.

            “Shouldn’t you say ‘it’s nice to meet you’ or something?” The light haired boy shot sharply at me.

            “She did!” Liu quickly spoke up for me. [Got a feeling I’m going to like this kid a lot.]

            “Well she needs to speak up.”

            “And you need to quit being rude.” Jeff looks back at me from his brother with narrowed eyes.

            “You need to keep your thieving friends away from our moving truck.” I felt my stomach drop and my heart skip a beat. [In a really bad way.]

            “It wasn’t my idea! And I stopped them!” He didn’t say anything after that but kept his eyes tilted at me.

            “Stay away from my little brother and me.” From what I could tell he took Liu’s arm and drags him away from the fence.

 

            4:00PM.

I swing my other leg over and into my room, but instead of going all the way in I sit on the windowpane and think. This has been a weird day so far. I sigh and place my chin in my hands and rest them against my knees.

            “___!” I nearly fell backwards at the sound of my mother’s voice and a swift knock on my door. I slide myself into my room and onto the floor. I check around me and grab my book bag and start going through it.

            “Answer me right now!”

            “Yes mom?” She opens the door and glares down at me. She narrows her eyes at me, giving me a once over.

            “I’ve been calling you for five minutes now. Why didn’t you answer?” I shift my eyes away from hers.

            “I was distracted with my work….what did you need?”

            “Tch. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we have new neighbors. We need to introduce ourselves.” I look back at her with wide eyes.

            “We don’t….NEED to….” She shot me a dark look and I stand to my feet immediately. I walk over to her and follow down stairs. We walk over to the neighbor’s yard and my mom goes up to the door and knocks. I stand behind her with my head down as a woman answers the door.

            “Hello! Can I help you?” The lady asks in a happy tone. Must be the excitement for the new house. [Because no one would be cheery at the sight of my mother.]

            “Hi. No, my daughter and I just want to welcome you to the neighborhood.” The woman peeks behind my mom to see me, and she smiles softly.

            “Shy huh? That’s quite all right. My sons are shy themselves. Anyways, I’m Margret and my husband is Peter. He’s out getting gas right now and my boys, Jeffery and Liu, are upstairs. I’d invite you inside but it’s rather messy in here.” My mom waves her off a little and laughs.

            “No big deal. Hope you like our little town here.” She then turns around and walks down the steps. I follow after and we head back into our house.

            5:00 PM

I close the book I was reading and let out a long sigh. The story in the book felt a lot like my life right now. Boring. I stare at the cover of the book, then feel my face drop to disgust. This book tries to speak about how hard life is with perfect parents and friends that care about you and a boy that falls in love with you by sun down. [What a load of horse shit.] The girl on the front of the cover looks pouty and sad and the color is washed out to be monochrome. Boohoo for this big baby! Her family is together, her grades are together, her life is together-I could just- The book was torn in two and thrown to the other side of my room before I knew what happened.

            “What’s going on up there!?” My mother’s extremely displeased voice rang in my ears from downstairs.

            “Nothing!” I yell back angrily but change my tone immediately. “I mean….I’m sorry I dropped my book!”

            “Stop being such a klutz! Don’t let this happen again.” I agree then stand up and gather the two pieces and a few fly away pages. I mumble nonsense to myself as I walk back over to my bed and stand in front of my side table. I grip the items in my shaking hand, trying desperately to fight back tears, but few escape my reddening eyes. I hadn’t cried in a long time and I was proud of that. Though for some stupid reason I couldn’t stop myself today. I aggressively slam the ruined book onto my end table and whimper softly. This was so stupid. This isn’t who I am! I bring my fist up and rub my damp eyes but the tears continued to spout out viciously. [THIS ISN’T WHO I AM! I’M STRONGER THAN THIS! I HAVE TO BE!] I grab onto the book and begin ripping pages out one by one quickly, and shred them with all my might. I felt the paper slice into the flesh of my hands but I ignore the stinging and go until the whole book was in a bunch of little pieces. I pant then bring my hands up so I could look at them. Crimson drops leaked down my arms and some felt straight to the floor. I struggle to catch my breath as my heart beat rapidly in my chest. I throw my hands down with hate. I was about to pick up my lamp and throw it to the floor but something in the corner of my eye stopped me. I turn my head only to find that Jeff kid looking at me through his window. His face was somewhat surprised, though he looked like he had been standing there a while. We held eye contact for a good few moments before I hastily grab the curtain and close it. I turn away from the window, and sink to a sitting position. [Maybe I’m just lying to myself.]

            I sat for a while in the corner of my room when my mom’s voice calls up to me.

            “I’m heading out. I’ll be back later. Don’t do anything you’ll regret!” No goodbye, or I love you. Just the front door slamming shut. I look up at the clock and see I’ve only been sitting here for a few minutes. I stand to my feet and walk over to my hoodie and lift it into my hands, then dig in the pocket and pull out the note Ms. Barbra wrote.

            ‘ **Have ___ over by 5:30! We’ll be back by 10:00.** ’ I sigh and let my hand drift to my side. [At least I have something to distract myself with.] I then grab my backpack and begin filling it with my usual babysitting things. Games, books of all sorts, a few snacks, and a water bottle. Just the basics. I sling the backpack over my shoulders then walk into the bathroom next to my room and clean up my hands. I look like such a mess but I can at least blame these on that bike crash earlier. I fix my hair, walk down the steps and head out. I pace down the driveway quietly, hearing my steps against the crumbly ground. I check both ways and start to cross the road. I always found doing that strange, seeing how inactive everyone is around here. Adults leave for work bright and early and don’t get back until 6:00 or 7:00 o’clock, and most of the time no one drives through here because of the password-protected gate. Still, people like my mom are driving on these roads so it’s always best to look both ways. I travel up the steps to Billy’s house then knock. Ms. Barbra answers the door with a gleeful smile.

            “Prompt like always! Thank you for watching Billy for a few hours. He’s a handful but you do such a great job and he loves when you come over!” I grin a little. “Oh! Anyways. I left a list of things you guys can have. And just as a heads up all the party stuff you bought today is off limits to him. Ok? Thanks again sweetie! See you later.” She lets me in then walks out to her car. I watch through the curtains and wave as she drives away.

            “___’s here!” Billy comes trotting down the stairs in a cowboy costume, holding a little plastic gun. “C’mon ___! You should be the maiden of the West! And I’ll be the sheriff! Yehaw!” Billy jumps around clicking the toy and making ‘boom and pew-pew’ noises. “I made you this!” He held out a little paper band with hot pink feathers messily glued to it. I smile widely and take it. I set it on my head and bat my lashes several times.

            “Oh my! It’s the sheriff! I hope he doesn’t find out my secret!” I hold my hands together and bring them up to my face in a shy way. Billy tilted his head to the side making his hat droop.

            “Secret?” I glance around the room and find another one of the plastic guns sitting on the table.

            “Yes! My secret that no one can ever know about….” I quickly run over to the toy and lift it up. “The secret that- I’M REALLY AN OUTLAW!” I held up the gun to the sky then aimed it around. “An outlaw lookin’ to take over a town. Preferably the one SHERIFF BILLY IS RUNNIN’!” He gasps and jumps behind the couch.

            “Oh no!! Not outlaw ___! She’s the meanest outlaw there is! I have to protect my town! I have to get my trusty friend Rooty!” He runs out from behind the couch and around me to a back room filled with toys.

            “Outlaw ___ has spotted her target! Oh I hope that sheriff is prepared!” Billy then reappears with a horse head stick toy and pretends to ride it like a real horse.

            “BANG BANG! BANG BANG! No outlaw could ever defeat me!” He laughs loudly and rides around the room. I then playfully chase after him.

“Noooo!! Rooty has been shot!!! You’ve been good to me, my horse friend! You carried me everywhere and didn’t complain! You were such a good friend!!!” Billy dramatically mourns his loss then jumps up. “THAT’S IT! No more weapons! Fight me like a man!!” Billy threw down his gun and ran at me swinging his fists. I drop my weapon and skip away.

            “Oh no! Would the sheriff really hit a girl?? How terrible~!” I giggle and hook around the couch so he couldn’t get to me right away.

            “I’ll hit anyone who hurts my friends!” He laughs madly. We go around a few times before we both stop, startled by the sound of glass shattering. I let my eyes drift to the source of the sound and see a cup broken all over the floor. I look at it awhile before Billy’s sniffles caught my attention. “I…I….I didn’t mean to break it!” He weeps, sitting down on the ground. I carefully go around the glass and kneel next to him.

            “It’s alright Billy, things happen. The world’s not gonna end because we broke a glass. What I’m more worried about is you. Did you get hurt?” He shook his head and I smile. “Good. That’s all that matters.” I lift him up and set him on the couch. “Here.” I reach into my backpack and pull out a pack of gummi bears and hand them to him.

            “I can have some??” He gasps and I chuckle.

            “If you want, you can have them all.” Billy’s face brightens immediately and he opens the bag. I smile then grab the dustpan and a broom. I clean for a while until I’m satisfied with the work I’ve done. I empty out the glass into the trash then put up the items. Billy sat silently, stuffing his face with candy. I step over and plop down on the couch next to him.

            “Will she be mad?” I shrug.

            “Well she won’t be glad. But don’t worry. I’ll take the blame.” I gently punch his shoulder and wink. He smiles and nods quickly.

            “Thanks!” I lean back and rest a little.

            “Can we watch a movie?” I tilt my head from side to side, considering it but at the same time not.

            “What do you wanna watch?” He springs to his feet and opens the cabinet below the TV and riffles through it. He prances over and holds out a dvd. “Saw? Where did you get this!” Billy let the case down and looks at me innocently.

            “Keith gave it to me as an early birthday present. He said I should watch it alone in the dark. But I wanna watch it with you because that’s more fun!” He beams but I take the jacket from him.

            “Uhh….let’s not watch this….ever.” He pouted as I place the movie high from his reach.

            “Awwww why? I’m turning 7 in a few days! I’m FEARLESS!” I furrow my brows. I shook my head again and bent down to look through the movies.

            “Not this time sorry. Let’s aim for something a little tamer. Ok I’ll let you watch a pg-13 one I’ve seen. How about that?” He quickly nods and sits on the couch. I pop in a dvd and sit next to him.

            8:00PM

            “THAT WAS AWESOME!” Billy runs around the couch excitedly then sits back down. “Let’s watch another movie!”

            “No no. It’s time to get ready for bed.” He deflates in his spot with a long groan.

            “But I don’t want toooo!” I think for a moment then snap my fingers.

            “Sheriffs are always in bed on time! They need to be up early to protect their town!” Billy sat up with a look of surprise, then shook his head.

            “Nu-uh! They stay up late and party!” Billy steps onto the coffee table and starts dancing in place. I grab his waist and lift him up above my head.

            “Then that means an outlaw like me can strike bright and early because the sheriff will be way too tired to stop me! HAHAHA!” He wiggles around him my hands and squeals.

            “NO!! Bring me to bed outlaw! You can’t have the upper hand!”

            “Ah but it looks like I already have it!” I toss him in the air a few times and laugh evilly while he giggles back. I set him down and he runs away. “Hey! Where do you think you’re going!” He runs to the bathroom and slams the room.

            “A sheriff always has nice white teeth!” I grin, then head back to the couch and collect the empty TV dinner trays. I toss them out, then wash my hands. The kitchen was clean and tidy save for our forks and cups in the sink. “Sheriff makes his grand escape! No outlaw can stop him from sleep!” I gasp loudly, then chase after Billy. I catch him and lift him up.

            “Wahahah! To bed!” I the carefully sling him over my shoulder and jog up the stairs. I carefully toss him and wrap him in the blanket on his bed. “The evil outlaw can’t get sheriffs who are protected by comfy blankets and sheets!!!” I wrestle with him and he hides under the covers.

            “Then I shall not return from these sheets til morning!!” I throw my hands up.

            “I’m defeated for today! Nooo!” Billy laughs before getting comfortable and lies back. “Goodnight sheriff.” He yawns and smiles up at me.

            “Night outlaw.” I pat his shoulder gently, then see myself out, leaving the door slightly cracked. I stretch a little then go down the steps. How eventful. I head over to the couch and clean up the items removed from my backpack. Glad to see this stuff amused Billy the whole time he was awake. Once everything was back into my backpack I set it by the front door. I lie down on the couch lazily, and smile. These few hours were nice and kept me occupied after my break down earlier. I lift my hands into the light and see the Band-Aids around my fingers. Pitiful. I let my arms droop to my sides and I roll over onto my shoulder.

            9:00PM

I open my eyes hearing my cell phone go off next to my head.

            “Hello?”

            “Why aren’t you answering the window? I’ve been knocking for 10 minutes now!” Randy’s grumpy voice greets me.

            “What are you talking about? I didn’t hear you knocking.” I sit up expecting to be in my room, but quickly realize I’m still babysitting. I stand up and go into the lit kitchen and check the stove. [Ok good. Didn’t sleep as long as I thought….]

            “Well I have been. Come over here and let me in.” I strive over to the living room window [which I stupidly have left open this whole time] and look across the street to my house. Randy had climbed up and was waiting outside my window.

            “I wanna sleep man. Come back tomorrow.”

            “What the hell? You always let me in!” I shake my head.

            “No way Randy, I’m not-”

            “I just want to talk to someone.” His voice fades and it’s silent.

            “Then talk. I’ll listen.” Randy lets out a breath, then I saw him climb down the side of my house. He sits on the ground and crosses his legs.

            “You’ll just fall asleep after a while.”

            “I can’t fall asleep listening to your annoying voice.” He chuckles lightly. Tiredly.

            “Eh, I could fall asleep listening to you.” I smile. “You’re boring.” I shut my eyes and take a deep breath. [He almost said something nice.] “Where’s your mom? I can’t see her on any of the seats inside.”

            “She actually made it to bed for once. I shut all the lights off as well. If I’m lucky, she’ll stumble around in the dark and accidentally kill herself.” Randy laughs lightly.

            “I know what you mean.” I look down at the floor and shake my head. “Anyways, I’ll just go now. Miss goodie two shoes needs her beauty rest.”         

            “Sure. I’M the one who needs ‘beauty sleep’.”

            “Hey, what are you saying?” I giggle. [This was strange. Talking to Randy like this. He’s never this nice.]

            “Nah. Night ‘andy.” He huffs at the other end.

            “Don’t call me andy.”

            “I’ll call you whatever I want. Now get out of here.” I watch him stand up and collect his skateboard. He rides off back to his house and I place my phone in my pocket. I step away from the window and head towards the kitchen, but a fierce pain shot up my foot and through my leg. I collapse, with a light shriek, to my knees. I fall backwards and check my foot. A small shard of glass had been missed and was now lodged in my heel. [I’ll die of blood loss before midnight if shit like this keeps happening!] I cautiously extract the piece with shaking hands and look it over. Hopefully none of it broke off inside the wound. I turn my foot over and examine the gash. It was bleeding badly and showed little to no signs of stopping. I stand onto my right leg and hop to the nearest bathroom to search for a first aid kit. I lift my leg up onto the counter so that my bleeding mess was over the sink. I rinse my hands then run a low stream over my foot while I open the mirror cabinet. I retrieve the kit and open it, only to find it was the one from earlier that Billy had brought me. I shut the lid then look in the cabinet below the sink. I spot gauze in the very back and smile. I reach in and grab it, then proceed to wrap my heel. It’d have to do for now I suppose. I take a bit of toilet paper, then clean up the drips I tracked into the bathroom.

            10:00PM

I place my phone into my backpack as the front door unlocks. Ms. Barbra steps inside, takes off her shoes, then puts up her jacket.

            “Hello ___! Thank you again SO much for watching Billy! Here.” She holds out thirty dollars and I take it. I take out my wallet and begin to take out change but she stops me. “No no, you worked longer than usual tonight! Just keep it all. I had a wonderful time and it was doable because you were such a sweetheart.” I thank her and put everything into my pack. I sling it over my shoulders and put on my shoes and I do my best not to hurt my heel any more than it already was. Ms. Barbra gave me a hug. “Goodnight darling.”

            “Night mo- Ms! Hahah. I look forward to Billy’s party. Have a good rest of your night.” She smiles then I exit. I scan my driveway and see my mom still hadn’t returned. [Nice. This worked out well for me.] I check the road then hobble across. I reach up to start climbing but see a piece of paper taped to my window. Randy must’ve left me something. I climb up and open my window just enough so I could squeeze in. I grab the note and unfold it.

            ‘ **Sorry for being a jerk when I first met you. I didn’t realize you had it so bad. –Jeff’**

I furrow my brows. [Well I suppose this is a step in the right direction.] I shut my window and lock it tightly, then pull the curtains closed. I toss my bag onto the floor, change into my PJs then crawl into bed.

            12:00AM

I awake at the sound of my mother coming in through the front door. She slams it shut then stomps to [what I can tell] her room. It went quiet and I figure that was it for tonight. I let my heavy lids shut and I fall back asleep.

 

 

To be continued!

I don’t own creepypasta

I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^


	2. Day 2. 6:30AM-12:00AM

            6:30 AM Monday.  
            I let out a long yawn as I roll over to face towards my alarm clock. [Monday already huh?] I extend my hand out to the blaring clock and switch off the alarm. With another over exaggerated yawn, I lift the blankets off my legs and swing them over the side of my bed and stand up. Initially I planned to walk to the bathroom, but when a sharp pain erupts in my foot I stop. With a yelp, I hurriedly retract it from the ground, falling back onto my bed. I clench my teeth as I examine the area. The gauze was soaked through. It hadn’t even stopped bleeding since last night. [Or I just reopened it like an idiot.] I sigh and let my head fall forward. At this point I remember my hands and knees. If I didn’t give off the impression of a troubled child, then I sure as hell did now. I shake my head then carefully ballerina my way into my bathroom and flip the light switch on. I tore through the cabinets in search of supplies. Only a small pack of aspirin and a Band-Aid. [Good to know I’m completely prepared for a situation like this.] I toss my eyes at my own thought then care for my foot the best I could. I don’t have time to be sarcastic to myself.  
   
            Soon after, I proceed with a normal morning routine- [at least as normal as it could be at this point.] When I consider myself ready, I collect my book-bag and silently tiptoe down the stairs. My mother was still asleep so I somewhat quietly grab myself breakfast, then leave my house. The bus would be here in a few minutes so I quicken my pace to my destination, making sure not to hurt my foot anymore along the way. Once I got closer to the bus stop, I notice Randy, Keith, and Troy having a stand off with Jeff and Liu. It looked rather intense, though I didn’t intend to let it stop my journey completely. However, I _did_ stop when I saw switch blades come into view.  
   
            “What’s going on here?” I state strongly, stopping next to my redheaded friend. Randy looks my way and smirks.  
            “Oh you know, just letting the new kids know about our bus fee.” He snickers, gripping the blade handle tightly in his fist. I glare at Randy’s childishness. [I swear he gets stupider and stupider with each passing day.]  
            “You’re still doing this? Just leave them alone, Randy. The last thing you need is to cause trouble.” He laughs loudly tilting his head down menacingly. I scoff, frowning my brows at him. “Tch. Fine. But don’t come crying to me when you get your ass handed to you.” I walk past them in the direction of the school. It wasn’t that long a walk but I could guarantee a few minutes’ worth of tardiness in first period.  
   
            I hadn’t made much distance when screaming reaches my ears. I momentarily thought Jeff and Liu were in trouble, but that quickly changed when I hear Randy let out a loud curse. I guess he _did_ get beaten up. I couldn’t help but grin to myself. [It was about time.] I stop for a second and glance behind me when I start to hear quick steps approaching. Jeff and Liu come into view, so I turn completely to look at them. They halt and nervously look at each other.  
            “From what it sounded like, you stood up for yourselves. I’m glad.” I offer the smallest smile then begin to walk towards school again. Though I’m startled when Liu runs up next to me and seizes my arm.  
            “You’re not gonna rat us out right?” I shake my head as a look of excitement stretches across my features.  
            “No way! Randy’s a big bully and it’s about time he got a taste of his own medicine! I’m stoked you guys stood up for yourselves. No one ever did. Not even me. Be proud!” I laugh, patting Liu’s shoulder. Jeff stood next to his brother who glanced at him astounded. Jeff shrugs, his brows risen in surprise as well. The two then turn to me, and the three of us head to school.  
   
            10:33 AM.  
            After three other periods of people asking where dumb, dumber, and dumbest were, it was time for fourth period. When I entered the class room, I found Jeff in the seat next to mine. His face buried in a notebook, with his pen moving at the speed of light. Evidently he was trying to busy himself. Part of me wanted to request a seat change, while the other half said it gave me the chance to ‘get to know’ my new neighbor. I glance at the seat owned by Randy and find him absent as I assumed. [Jeff and Liu couldn’t have done _that_ much to him, right?] I place my backpack down and slide into my spot. Jeff glimpses up to me, a look of surprise setting on his face.  
   
            “Hey…” He mutters. I tilt my head his way and nod.  
            “Hey. Welcome to Mr. Morisons class. He’s a jerk and won’t answer any of your questions. Don’t take it personally, he hates it here.” I mention and pull out my Geometry book. “You can use my book for now. Another one won’t come in for you for a while. If he even remembers to order it for you.” I hand it to him. He looks at the book then back at me.  
            “Thanks.” I shrug, offering a pencil and a few sheets of paper as well. [I should give him my lunch money while I’m at it.] I mentally roll my eyes. Jeff flips quietly through the textbook, his eyes scanning the small font intently. It seems to overwhelm him however, as he shut the book after just a few pages. I pull out my class folder and collect my homework to turn in.  
   
            I stand from my seat and lazily walk over to Mr. Morisons’s desk and set the papers into the small green tray with a sign that said ‘Turn In Work’.  
            “Psst. ___.” I peeked over to my right and see one of Randy’s somewhat friends, looking at me.  
            “What?” He motions to me to step closer so I do.  
            “Where’s hothead?” I shake my head, amused with the name.  
            “Got into a fight he couldn’t handle. Troy and Keith were there with him too. But they got it handed to them just as badly.” He chuckles.  
            “You didn’t step in?” I smirk.  
            “I didn’t wanna show him up, you know?” He fist-bumps me, then I go back to my seat, and sit down. When I open my folder again, I find a small note inside. I recognize the handwriting immediately. I glance over at Jeff and saw he wasn’t looking at me. His eyes glued to the book he reopened. I consider opening the note now, but stop and decide otherwise. I’ll read it on my own time.  
   
            Mr. Morison soon stood up in front of the class and began the day. I was rather surprised when he remembered to introduce Jeff.  
            “Class, we have a new student. Please welcome him.” He extends a hand out to Jeff, so he stood and went to the front and said hello. He was clearly nervous. When Jeff sat back down the class continued straight into a lesson. Jeff was lost of course, but I took the in-class work time to explain what we were doing. He seemed to understand just fine, but still had questions for me throughout the rest of the class period. Just before the bell I spoke with him.  
            “What’s your next period?” He reaches into his backpack pocket and pulls out his schedule.  
            “Uh. Lunch I think.” I mentally rolled my eyes. I check his paper to make sure.  
            “Same. I can walk with you if you’d like. Show you around or whatever.” He cast his eyes down for a moment, then looks back up.  
            “Yeah…Thanks.” I shrug and nod. The loud bell rang overhead and kids began flooding into the hallways. I grab Jeff’s wrist and guide him through the absolute mess of kids.  
   
            11:33 AM.  
            Along the way we manage to snag Liu out of the hustle and bustle. Turns out the dude had lunch as well.  
            “Hey Liu! How’s school so far?” I look back at him and he shakes his head.  
            “Crowded.” I laugh a little. We make it to the cafeteria early, so we don’t have to stand in line for too long.  
            “The food here isn’t pretty, but it’s good.” I mention and guide the two to my usual table. Which was empty, since the guys were gone.  
   
            “Do you normally sit alone?” Jeff speaks softly, glancing up at me. I shake my head.  
            “No. But my lunch friends are probably at home or in a hospital.” I chuckle and begin to eat. Liu and Jeff look at each other for a while then begin eating as well. [Quite the lively bunch, aren’t they?] I sigh and focus on eating. Once I was finished I pulled out my folder from Geometry. Since I had helped Jeff for most of the class, I had extra work that I’d like to get done soon. Jeff’s note fell into my lap and I looked at it for a little. As much as I’d like to read it, now was not the time. I stuck it back into the folder and started on my work.  
             
            “Hey ___!” I cast my eyes around when my name is called. Assuming it was another one of Randy’s friends, I nodded. He approached, and crossed his arms. “Where’s the ginger?” I look at him lamely.  
            “Out.”  
            “Out _where_.”  
            “ _Hospital._ ” He retracts a little.  
            “Yo, why the hell he at a hospital!”  
            “I don’t know. It’s not my job to keep tabs on him.” The guy took a step forward and leaned towards me, a sharp look in his eyes.  
            “Well then, if you see him tell him he owes Jimmy.” I look up quickly.  
            “Jimmy? What does he owe Jimmy!”  
            “A Horse.” I furrow my brows.  
            “Fine. I’ll let him know if I see him.” I glare and look back at my work. This wasn’t good.  
            “What was that about?” Liu chimes in curiously. I glance at him and shake my head.  
            “Randy, we all know, has his little group of two. Well Jimmy, he has five. Six, if you include Jimmy himself. They’re bigger and older than us and are known for their aggressive tempers. The term ‘horse’ means money. However, depending on the animal, you owe more or less. They have the stats graphitized on the wall in the boy’s bathroom and in the detention room. A snake is ten bucks, a skunk is thirty, wolf is sixty, a horse is eighty, and a bear is a hundred. You only get a week to pay them back as well. Randy seems to be getting close to his due date though. Jimmy sends his goons to warn the kids who need to cough it up soon.” Liu and Jeff had leaned in to listen carefully. When I finished explaining, Liu sat back.  
   
            “So that jerk from earlier owes another jerk money? Vicious cycle.” I frown.  
            “Randy knows better though! He has _never_ gone to them before-” For a second I had remembered last night. The way Randy was being nice. The fact he sounded tired…What he had said. _“I just want to talk to someone.”_ [Did he want to tell me about Jimmy? Was he gonna ask for help?] I almost felt guilty. [If he was I could’ve help! Mom leaves her wallet laying around all the time and she’d be too hammered to realize any of it was gone!] I subconsciously bring my hands to my face and slouch down.  
            “___? You ok?” I sit up and look at Jeff, my eyes wide.  
            “Yep!” Escaped me a little to swiftly and I glance down. “Don’t worry about it.” I then begin to collect my things, as lunch was coming to an end.  
   
            3:00 PM.  
            The school bell blared loudly and kids practically ran out of the class rooms into the halls. I finish packing up my bag and follow the kids, nearly crowd-surfing for most of the trip. I caught a glimpse of familiar faces, so I extend my hands out and grab their arms so they’d have to follow.  
            “___!” Liu sounds excited to see me and I grin.  
            “Hey! Stay close or you’ll be swept away.” The three of us then drift out to the bus lot. I lead the brothers over to our bus and we hop on. Jeff and Liu sat together and I sat on the end of a seat so I was near them.  
            “This school is crazy.” I chuckle.  
            “At least you’re honest.” Jeff shrugs and we wait to leave.  
            “Oh shit it’s Jimmy!” I perk up at the sound of the kid behind me. When I look to the door of the bus, sure enough big bad jimmy was entering. This wasn’t his bus though, so I was confused. His brown eyes locked on mine and I felt my skin crawl.  
            “Hey! You don’t ride this bus Jimmy Reed!” The driver scolded.  
            “Ay sorry! I’ll be real quick! Promise.” The driver huffed and sat back. Jimmy strutted over and leered down at me. “Look here. Your little gingerbread boy owes me a little something. Make sure he gets it to me _by tomorrow_ or we’ll have issues. Got it?” I blink and nod. “Good.” He stood, then got off the bus. I let my head fall to the back of the seat in front of me and I sigh once again. The bus finally moved and we start heading home.  
   
Once the bus stopped at our stop, the three of us exit and walk towards home together. Silence the whole way. Our houses came into view, and so did Billy as he ran at me full tilt, his arms open wide. By the time I fully registered what was happening, I’m football tackled to the ground.  
            “___’s back!!!” He giggles and hugs me as I slowly sat up.  
            “Hello Billy.” I cough out and hug him back. I manage to lift him into my arms and keep my backpack on my shoulders.  
            “We’ll see you later ___.” I turn to Liu and Jeff.  
            “Right catch you guys around.” They then went across the street and to their home. I carry Billy over to his door [which would be way easier if I didn’t have my book-bag on] and set him down.  
   
            “___!! I want you to babysit tonight too!” I chuckle.  
            “No Billy, not tonight. But I’ll watch you soon enough so don’t worry ok?” Billy pouted and crossed his arms.  
            “But I wanna be the sheriff again!” I crouch down to be at his level and take his hands.  
            “You’re _always_ sheriff, Billy. You’re the rootinest tootinest sheriff this side of the towns’ got! But y’all sheriffs got to relax once and a while! Else y’all won’t be able to stop them OUTLAWS!” Billy gasped loudly and nods. He put his hands on his hips and turned his chin to the sky.  
            “You’re darn tootin’! Ok see ya!” He then hurried back into his house, slamming the door with his exit. I smile lightly then get back home. I grab the paper outside then open the front door. Mom was inside watching tv, the house smoky as always. I wave away the fumes before setting the paper on the armrest of her chair. She snatched it up and quickly unfolded it. I manage to ignore the fact she didn’t bother to welcome me home, then I hurry upstairs to my room. Inside, I quickly remove my shoes to check my foot. I’d bled through the Band-Aid and sock. I huff sadly removing the items. [Gross.] With the items tossed in my waste bin, I tightly wrap my foot with toilet paper several times over. Though this was bound to be ruined in only a few minutes, it gave me enough time to put my shoes back on and go down stairs. I’d need to pick up supplies for this or it’ll get infected. When I reached for the door, my mother’s furious voice rang in my ears.  
            “There is _no way_ you’re going to hang out with those stupid boys again! They got in a fight today and I don’t need that in my house! You stay here missy!” I tense lightly and slowly look over at her.  
            “I wasn’t…I…I need to go to the store…” She craned her head and glared at me.  
            “If you’re not back in twenty minutes then so help me-”  
            “Twenty minutes! Got it, be back soon!” I rush out the door as quickly as I could. I take a weary breath, starting my way to the closest gas station. The one we biked to for Billy’s party stuff. I entered, and listened to the bell chime. The clerk greeted me and I waved back. After I left the store, I rushed home, feeling my sock become damp again. [Gonna have to throw this pair out too.] When I re-entered the house, mom had poured herself a glass of whatever and was now leaning back in a relaxed manner. Though she was clearly bothered by noise and my return, so I went straight upstairs and back to my room. I threw the bag onto the bed, again removed my shoes, and the toilet paper. Which, as I guessed, only lasted that one trip. I tended to my cut, before lying down for a little while.  
   
            4:45 PM.  
            I opened my eyes and sat up. Although I’d only slept for a small amount of time, it was enough to make me feel less tired. I open my door and listen to the sounds of the house. It was completely still, to which I found weird. I crept down and examined the area. [No one.] Had she gone without saying so? I glanced around again, and sure enough, she had. Even with her sudden escape, I found myself grinning. Now I could do what I wanted. I jogged down the steps and bolted into the kitchen to make some food. Though, as I scarf a sandwich, my doorbell rang. I look through the peep hole and gasp. I held the sandwich in my mouth as I speedily unlock the door.  
   
            “What the hell happened to you!” Randy growled and pushed his way in. “Oh my god did Jeff actually do that to you? Is your arm _broken?_ ” I pace after him as he sat himself on the couch.  
            “Yes and yes! Now quit asking me questions!” I shake my head and sit right next to him, examining his arm. His hand and wrist were in a cast and his nose was purple.  
            “But there were _three_ of you guys.” Randy let out an angry yell and faced away. I stand and laugh to myself. “ _You got your_ _ass handed to you!_ ”  
            “___!!” I cleared my throat and sat down again.  
            “Ok! Ok sorry! I just… _dude_.” He pouted and continued to look away. “Alright I’m done. Can I get you anything?”  
            “A better friend would be good!” He spat. I playfully punch his shoulder and leaned back. “Tch…An ice pack…” I nodded and stood from the couch and went to the fridge. “That Jeff kid is an asshole.” Randy mumbled. I pulled out a pack and laughed again.  
            “No andy, _you’re_ an asshole. You always pick the fight first.” I slowly walk back over as he turned his soft gaze at me.  
            “Whatever…” I handed him the pack and he placed it against his nose. I watched him look off, sadness on his features. I knew now wasn’t the best time to bring it up, but it was undoubtedly bothering him.  
            “I know why you wanted to talk with me yesterday.” Randy’s green orbs slowly drifted to mine and he gave a curious face. “You owe Jimmy money.” Randy’s gaze shot down fiercely and he frowned.  
            “No I _don’t_.” I squatted so that I was at eye level with him.  
            “He and one of his goons approached me today and said otherwise.” Randy’s face contorted, like he was holding something back. “You and I both know that’s why you came to my house yesterday. Now I see I shouldn’t have shooed you away. I’m sorry.” He winced and hid his face in the ice pack. “I know you don’t want to, but please, tell me why. Jimmy is bad news and we both know to stay outta that.”  
            “My dad needed medication for his heart problem and we couldn’t afford it. There. Happy?” I sigh and pat his knee gently. I rise to a standing position then walk over to the hallway by the stairs. In the side table sat a small wallet, thick with cash. I dealt out four twenties, stuffed the wallet back into the drawer then walked over to Randy and knelt. I took his left hand and placed the money into it. “Won’t your mom get mad?” I chuckle.  
            “My mom is always mad.” He furrowed his brows and looks at the cash in his hand.  
            “Thanks ___.”  
            “We do stupid things for the people we love, Randy. No need to thank me.” I then stand once more and offer him a hand. He grabs it and we tread upstairs.  
   
When in my room Randy threw himself onto my bed and got comfortable. I roll my eyes then sit in my desk chair and roll over to him. He sat up and grabbed my book-bag. “What are you-”  
            “Relax I wanna see what I missed in our classes.”  
            “Other than Jeff in our Geometry class, not much.” Randy made a ‘pfft’ sound and continued to rummage. I got bored and went to grab my laptop.  
            “Yo that dork writing you notes? What?” I gasp and whip around to look at my redheaded friend. “___, Hey, it’s Jeff. Listen, about what I said before about you staying away from Liu and I, I don’t mean that anymore.”  
            “RANDY! Stop it! That’s _mine_! Don’t make me break your _other_ hand too!” He giggled and just continued.  
            “I know it’ll sound weird but I watched you babysit that neighbor kid Billy- whoa he’s a stalker too! Sick ___- and I realized you aren’t bad. It’s that Randy guy you hang out with. You aren’t like them. -oh the you’re not like other girls bull!- Also I’m sorry I watched through the window…” Randy stopped and looked up at me, a look I couldn’t really read. “Is he some kind of pervert?” He said quietly then looked back at the note. “I shouldn’t have. That was a personal moment and I was wrong to violate your privacy. I hope you can forgive me. If you can, is there a chance we could hang out? I’d like to get to know you more.” Randy shook his head and frowned. “This guy is a weirdo ___! He watched you through Billy’s window and your own?! And personal moment- ___, what does he mean by that!”  
            “That’s none of your business, now give me back my note!”  
            “No way! Did he watch you change?! Did he watch you-”  
            “Randy!!”  
            “ _Tell me what this creep saw_!!” I was taken aback by Randy’s harsh tone. He hadn’t spoken to me like that since middle school. I felt my face boil with anger and embarrassment. I stomped over to my bed side and grabbed his wrist to take the note, he pulled his hand away however, and I fell into him.  
   
With my face buried in his chest, I calmed down. I felt him move a little then felt fingers run through my hair. I held back as best I could but my cheeks quickly grew damp. I yelled into his chest, frustrated with the whole situation. “___...” I clenched my fists against the bed sheets and viciously pulled away.  
            “NO! DON’T ___ ME, RANDY! You always do this! I don’t have to explain myself to you!”  
            “I do this because I care about you!”  
            “If you cared, you wouldn’t hassle me!! You’d let it be and if I wanted to tell you I would!”  
            “ _No_ you _wouldn’t_!” I retract, my muscles shaking with fury. I bit my lip hard to try and suppress any more tears. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my head down as well.  
            “You’re so stupid…!” I whimpered out, becoming overwhelmed with emotions. Randy stood from the bed, dropping the note, and encased me in his arms. I weakly struggled against him but gave up fast as he shushed me like a mother calming her child. I latched onto Randy’s shirt and cried softly into his chest. He rubbed circles on my back and leaned his cheek to my head. I wiped my face clean of tears and pushed back, away from Randy. He looked down at me and furrowed his brows.  
            “Just tell me ___.” I couldn’t believe he was still trying it. Without hesitation, I brought my hand up and smacked him as hard as I could.  
            “Get out of my house!!” I then shoved him towards my bedroom door.  
            “OK! OK! FINE!” Randy stormed out. I listened to him stomp down the stairs then slam the front door with his grand exit. I whimpered gently to myself and sat on my bed. I heard the crinkle of paper under me so I reached down and pulled up the note. Jeff was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I watched the ink on the notebook page bleed as large drops of water fall onto it. I placed the paper to the side and wiped my face again.  
   
            8:00 PM.  
            I peeked up from my arms at the sound of tapping at my window. I moved the sheer under curtains and looked down to see Jeff standing with his hands in his pockets. He’d been throwing stones at my window. I slide the window up and lean out a little.  
            “Uh…Wherefore art thou Juliette?” I couldn’t help but chuckle.  
            “Hey, that’s my line. _Romeo_.” He scratched his neck and chuckled as well. “Anyways what brings you to this side of the fence?”  
            “I…uh wanted to know if you were ok.” I sighed. Did he see me again? I need to learn to close my curtains.  
            “Yeah. I suppose. It’s Randy who’s not ok. How did you do that to the three of them?” Jeff glanced away.  
            “Heat of the moment.” I nodded. I swing my legs over the windowsill, carefully climb down to the ground and approach the brunette. “So…Did you get my note?” I shrugged.  
            “Randy read it to me so, yes.” Jeff blushed and casted his gaze away. “I can forgive you though, and…we should hang out…sometime.” It grew awfully quiet as we both just stood around.  
            “Well…How about we hang out…now?” Jeff spoke up lightly and I raised a brow.  
            “It’s a little late, isn’t it?” He scratched the back of his neck and glanced away.  
            “Not sure. Isn’t eight a popular time for girls to go to the movies with guys?” I blinked, processing his words.  
            “Are you asking to go see a movie with me?” Jeff’s shoulders jumped and he blushed again.  
            “I…I mean…” I grin and shake my head.  
            “You could come inside and we could watch movies on my laptop. How about that?” Jeff stared at me for some time, before nervously nodding. “Awesome. Follow me.” We climbed back up into my room and I sat on my bed, patting the spot next to me. Jeff eyed the spot unsure, and slowly climbed over and sat next to me. I switched on my laptop and opened Netflix. When I found it hard for both of us to see the screen, I scooted closer to Jeff til our shoulders brushed each other’s. I did my best not to make a scene about it and casually looked through the movies.  
            “Can we watch a horror movie?” I chuckled and looked through the selection. We settled on a few and began to watch.  
   
            10:00PM  
            “But what makes them invincible? Why can’t they kill them?” I shrug.  
            “I don’t know honestly. I don’t think it was ever explained. Probably just so they can make more movies.” Jeff pouted lightly.  
            “That’s lame.” I smiled at his comment, before going back to looking for another movie. While searching, I could faintly see his face reflecting in the dark screen of my laptop. I stopped for a second to let my gaze shoot to the time.  
            “Aw but we’ve only watched two movies so far.” I complain to myself. “It’s already ten.” I continue to scan the titles half-heartedly.  
            “We can watch one more.” I sigh.  
            “We’ve got school tomorrow. I don’t want us to be tired.” Drawing his gaze from the screen, Jeff glanced at me, seeing if he should protest. I met his blue orbs and we stared each other down. Seeing who’d break first. “Fine. One more.” Jeff smiled and we turned to the screen and selected one last movie.  
   
            12:00AM  
            While watching the movie a jump scare got me, and it wasn’t until then that I noticed how close we’d gotten. Jeff’s shoulder had slid behind me so my back gently touched his chest, along with his chin resting on my head. I blushed. This closeness, especially to a stranger like Jeff, made me more uncomfortable than I’d originally thought it would. I was fairly used to hugs from the other three, but this contact from Jeff was something different. I glanced at the small clock on my side table and saw it was definitely past bedtime.  
            “I’ll go now ok?” Jeff smiled lightly, reassuring that he was all right with leaving. I nodded and felt him slide away to stand at the side of the bed. He placed his hands in his pockets and I stood as well, to see him off. I grinned.  
            “Thanks for hanging out with me.”  
            “Hey that’s my line.” I was surprised, but I smiled none the less. I opened the window and Jeff seated himself on the windowsill. Suddenly he took my hand and inspected it. I knew he was looking at the Band-aids so I retracted it and glanced off. Jeff then carefully touched my other hand, and I felt something slip into it. We never broke eye contact as he did so. Then he speedily climbed down and went over the fence back to his side.  
   
            I opened the note and slowly grinned.  
            **‘ CAN WE KEEP WALKING TO SCHOOL TOGETHER? -Jeff’** When I lowered the note, I spotted Jeff in the living room window. It’s like he knew I was gonna read it right away. I chuckled and nodded. He smiled widely before I waved and closed my curtains.  
   
To be continued!  
I don’t own creepypasta  
I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^


	3. Day 3. 7:00AM-12:00AM

            7:00 AM Tuesday.  
            I’m startled awake by the sound of a car skidding down the road. I sat up abruptly when I realized I hadn’t heard my alarm clock go off either. Flinging my arm towards said clock, my hazy morning gaze scrambled to read the numbers. [Forgot to set this damn thing after Jeff left! Stupid- stupid!] I clumsily set down- [more like dropped] the clock back onto the night stand, then rushed to get ready. I noted my foot was still hurting, however it reached the point of being bearable to step on completely. So with this new knowledge, I quickened my rush to get dressed. Giving myself a once over in the bathroom mirror, I approved my half-assed state and shot down the staircase. I halted for a second and glanced wildly at the kitchen. Be late- or starve. _That_ is the question. However, instead of deciding like I was supposed to, I remembered Jeff’s note. He wanted to walk to school together. I smack a hand to my face in annoyance. He probably thought I lied to him when I agreed last night! Huffing angrily at myself I fling the door and screen open and stomp out into the early morning air.  
   
            I adjusted my backpack straps and treaded down my driveway to the sidewalk. I stopped mid-step though when I saw Jeff in my peripherals. I smiled sadly thinking he might have been waiting for me, but then I saw he was crouching. I cautiously approach his crumpled figure and gently set a hand to his shoulder.  
            “Jeff?” He snapped his gaze up to me in surprise before attempting to stand. He lost his balance though and stumbled backwards onto his rear. My instinct kicked in for a second and I went to grab him but only ended up falling into him, pushing us both harder to the ground. I gasped at the impact and lifted myself up. I hovered over his confused and shocked form before flying to my feet and apologizing rapidly. Jeff wiped his red face of what I could tell were tears and slowly sat up. “I’m so sorry.” I fixed my backpack once more and stepped away from Jeff. He shook his head.  
            “It’s fine.” He strained out and tried to muffle a sniffle. I crouched down, watching him turn his gaze away to something other than me. His eyes where red and his face was splotchy. He’d been crying for a while. I furrowed my brows and took a seat in front of him.  
            “You’re not though…What happened?” Jeff visibly started to shake and I could see anger build up on his features.  
            “Your stupid friend who attacked us. He got Liu send to Juvey for a year.” I was taken aback by the statement. Thoughts whipped around in my brain as I did my best to piece the situation together.  
            “One of their moms’ must have called the police…But- Liu he…”  
            “He took the blame for me. Convinced them it was him who attacked the three of them.”  
            “And they believed him?” I questioned more to myself, but it seemed to aggravate Jeff.  
            “Do you _see_ Liu anywhere?” I retracted and Jeff sighed.  
            “I’ll let you be, ok?” I shifted to stand but my wrist was grabbed.  
            “Don’t…go.” Jeff didn’t meet my stare, but I complied and sat back onto the pavement.  
   
            Taking hold of my hand, Jeff looked over the now uncover scratches with very curious eyes. I felt myself lock up as he inspects them. I wanted nothing more than to snatched my hand back and leave, but I couldn’t bring myself to move. I glanced over my own palm and cringed, remembering the display I’d made. [That he saw.] “These look bad. Do they still hurt?” He glanced up for a second but I didn’t look back. My hand looked weird in his larger one. It didn’t look this strange in Randy’s. But in Jeff’s, it felt bizarre. It cradled my hand so nicely, yet it felt like it was on fire and I needed to take it away.  
            “No.” Was all I could muster. Perhaps turning his attention to my damaged hands was keeping his mind off Liu, but that’s not what I was here for. My whole body grew stiff when he moved his hand to gently touch my scraped knees. I swatted his hand off.  
            “Do they still hurt?” I frowned and finally met his blue eyes.  
            “I don’t appreciate you asking about it.” Jeff blinked like he couldn’t believe what he’d heard. I furrow my brows for a second then cast my eyes off elsewhere. “I didn’t want them to be obvious. And to have you point them out is embarrassing.”  
            “I just wanted to make sure you were ok.” I smiled bitterly.  
            “Funny. I had done the same when I saw you just now.”  
   
            I shook my head and turned back to Jeff. Our eyes met and something in me shifted slightly. I felt odd. “I don’t wanna come off as a jerk, I’m sorry. I just…”  
            “I know. I shouldn’t have pointed it out.” I frowned.  
            “You’re not at fault here. I was being sensitive.” We nearly had a self-blaming battle, but a voice behind me grabbed our attention.  
            “___.” I craned my gaze toward the voice and located Randy, standing on the sidewalk. “Why are you in that creep’s driveway?” He took a few strides forwards, before his eyes locked onto Jeff. Stopping abruptly, his eyes narrowed. I hurried to my feet, Jeff not too far behind. “ _You_.” Randy hissed and planted himself firmly where he stood. I glanced between the two. I gently touched Jeff’s arm and furrowed my brows.  
            “I’ll give you some time to yourself.” Jeff’s eyes softened like he was ready to protest but I turn on my heels and go over to Randy. “C’mon, idiot.” I grip his arm and guide him away. Surprisingly, he didn’t resist and let me drag him off towards the bus stop.  
   
            “Why were you hanging out with that freak again!” I roll my eyes at Randy’s sudden bark. I glanced at his reddened face, deciding what was best to say. “___.”  
            “Why’d you call the cops on him.”  
            “Don’t answer my question with another question.” This time it was Randy’s turn to grab my arm. “Answer me.”  
            “When I left to walk to school I saw him in the driveway! I wanted to see what was wrong.” Randy frowned and towered over me. “Don’t start with me you bastard! _You’re_ the reason he was out there in the first place.”  
            “ _Me?_ He’s the one who broke my hand!”  
            “But _you’re_ the one that started the fight in the first place! Don’t try to act innocent. You brought this on yourself Randy.” Pulling my arm away, I huffed at him and paced off towards the school.  
   
            11:33 AM.  
            Lunch crept around and I hurried to the cafeteria. While in line, I felt my shoulder be touched gently. I peek backwards and saw Keith. My eyes locked onto his arm and I shifted to fully face him.  
            “Did I miss anything eventful?” I soften my gaze at his smooth words and shake my head.  
            “Nah. Just the same as usual. My new neighbor is in class with Randy and I though. Uh…Just not today.” Keith nodded as he listened.  
            “I’m sure Warren is thrilled.” I drew my lips into a flat line and tilted my head.  
            “Wish I could say that was the case.” Keith chuckled. Both of us being unluckily familiar with Randy’s attitude towards things that anger him. We get our lunch then slowly walk outside, chatting pleasantly.  
   
            “So, where’s Troy?” I poked, having noticed his absence in line.  
            “Jeff punched him pretty hard in the stomach. I don’t know if the hospital let him out yet or not.” I swallowed. It was still hard to believe Jeff had really done that to them. I glanced at Keith’s wrapped arm as we sat down. “He stabbed me in the arm. But I charged him so I brought that to myself.” I shook my head.  
            “You were just trying to protect Randy.” I mumbled and glanced at the sandwich in my hands. [To look at it clearly, the only person who should have gotten hurt was Randy.] I shook my head. What was I thinking? No one should have been hurt. _Except Randy._  
            “You all right?” I blinked and slowly looked back up to Keith. I stared for a few melancholy moments, then let my gaze fall.  
            “I’m not really sure anymore.” I blink, and looked back up at Keith. “I- I’ve been feeling…weird, actually.” His brown orbs found mine and he curiously squinted. “I feel like I’ve been jumping sides in my mind, and it’s driving me crazy. One moment I’m with Randy, we’re friends and I help him out, then the next I’m with Jeff, and it’s like Randy becomes my mortal enemy…” Keith pondered for a second.  
            “Perhaps it’s because you were never fully on Randy’s side to begin with. That when you’re with Jeff, you feel against Randy even more, because you both have a dislike for him.” I thought about it. Ever since I met Randy I disapproved of his antics. The way he treated others, his own friends, _me_. I didn’t support it. But why then do I treat him with the love I’d treat Troy or Keith with? They’ve never done me wrong. Yet Randy has berated me, and even physically hurt me.  
            “Then why would I stand by him?” My last thought slithered through my teeth.  
            “Maybe it’s the way he is with you now-a-days.” I frown. “He’s different when you guys are alone. Troy and I were discussing it not too long ago. He shows a side of himself to you that probably only his parents have seen. It’s like he counts on you for approval or motherly comfort. Even though he acts big and bad around Troy and me, I can see the way he watches you. Seeing just how upset you get, then makes a mental note so he knows not to push it.”  
            “You say that, but you should’ve seen him yesterday. I don’t think he’s looking for ‘motherly comfort.’” I spit out. Keith shrugged.  
            “Doesn’t he come to visit you at night though? Why else would he if not for your company? And I know you’re starting to care about him.” I furrow my brows but I didn’t want to believe it. [Well I did, but I couldn’t.] It was hard to believe that Randy had changed in anyway. “I’ve known Randy longer than you. It doesn’t mean that much, but take my word for it. He’s changing. Albeit slowly, but he is.”  
   
            I sighed a long breath then shook my head. I’d have a lot of thinking to do.  
            “I swear I should just beat kids out of my way to get to the front faster.” Randy’s voice reached us both and we shot our gazes at him. He set down his tray and stole the spot next to me. Keith chuckled lightly, if only half-heartedly, and I simply went back to eating. Randy conversed with Keith, so I peeked up to listen, but I noticed a new mark on Randy’s jawline. Subconsciously I touched it. I let my fingertips gently trace the purple mark. He’d been punched. I jumped a little when Randy took my hand carefully and brought it down. He held it under the table and went back to chatting with our black-haired friend.  
   
            3:00 PM.  
            I cursed loudly as I ran out of the school building into the bus lot. I got held up in my last class even after the bell and ended up missing the bus all together. Though it wasn’t that long a walk back home, I didn’t really want to make it. I growled and began my trek, my backpack feeling like a thousand pounds by this time. I glanced towards the afternoon sky and let my mind wander. What Keith had said made my head spin. I know it was true that Randy was different towards me now, but it doesn’t change the fact he’s awful to others around him. I sigh sadly, letting my head droop.  
            “Hi ___!” I shifted my gaze towards the voice to my left and located Billy. He was sitting on a swing in his front yard, legs kicking and a popsicle in hand. I furrow my brows and smile at his positive demeanor. That kid didn’t have to do anything except exist to put me in a good mood.  
            “Hey kid, what’s new?” Billy’s grin widened and he shrugs.  
            “Nothin’.” I chuckle. A simple answer from a kid who’s anything but. I crossed the street over to my place, and grabbed the paper.  
   
            I entered the house expecting it to be freshly smoky, but was greeted with day old musk. I glanced at my mother’s favorite chair and found it empty. Had she even come home last night? I paced the house and found all the rooms empty. She was gone. With a content smile I tread up the stairs to my room. I lie down and face towards the window. My curtains where slightly ajar, letting the late afternoon sunlight in, making the whole room glow with a warmness. I traced the bottom of the curtains with solemn eyes at the small red droplets that littered it. I wonder what went through Jeff’s mind when he saw me lose my own. Was he concerned? Confused? Sympathetic? I wanted to know, but I also don’t want to bring it up again. Shaking my head, I turn away from the window and stare at the alarm clock.  
   
            4:30 PM.  
            I pulled out my phone from within my backpack and scrolled through the contacts slowly. When I spotted his name, I pressed the call button.  
            “Hello?”  
            “Hey, what’re you doing right now?”  
            “Nothing. I just got out of the shower.”  
            “Well once you’re decent will you meet me at the bus stop?”  
            “I guess.”  
            “Thanks ‘andy.” I hung up and went to the bathroom to change the gauze on my foot, before heading out.  
   
            I sat at the bus stop bench and waited quietly, listening to the sounds of birds getting ready to sleep.  
            “___.” I sit straight when I heard Randy’s low voice reach my ears. I stood, my hands fiddling lightly with my shirt. I nervously look at the ground before stepping forward and meeting his eyes once more.  
            “I’m sorry if I hit you hard enough to give you a bruise. I was just…upset.” Randy touched the spot on his jawline then shook his head.  
            “No it was Jimmy.”  
            “J-Jimmy- why? Was it not enough? I thought they only beat up kids who don’t pay!”  
            “Well he also beats up kids who take too long.” I frowned sadly and carefully thumbed the damaged skin.  
            “You promise this wasn’t my doing? I’ll pay you back- I shouldn’t have done that.”  
            “I promise you didn’t bruise me, but a little pay back would be cool.” I narrowed my eyes as his tone became slightly playful. “Maybe…we’ll go get pizza. Just you and I? Or go to my place and hang out.” [I knew what he was implying by ‘hanging out’ but I resisted the urge to insult him.] Shaking my head, I poked his chest.  
            “Don’t push it. You’re lucky I’m even talking to you still. Let alone caring about your wellbeing.” Randy reverted to being somewhat serious and nodded.  
            “I am.” Blinking in surprise, I soak in his short response. My form softened and I smiled.  
            “Yeah. You are. C’mon let’s get something to eat. Mom’s not home.” Randy’s eyes twinkled and he encased me as best he could with his broken wrist. I comply and shut my eyes, enjoying the warmth.  
   
            I glance up at the redhead, taking in his relaxed features. My heart skipped for a second and I buried my face into his chest. I know. I know what it is. [I don’t want to hurt him by being this way with someone else.] But Randy doesn’t own me, we aren’t together. I always thought he was too chicken to just ask me out, but I know I’d turn him down if he did. [And maybe he knows I would too.] However, if I’d turn him down, then I have a right to be like this with someone else. I shouldn’t let it bother me. I’m allowed to get close to others. Randy isn’t going to be the only person in my life anymore. [Because now I have Jeff too.] My stomach fluttered at the very thought and my face felt warm. I sighed internally and stepped back from Randy.  
            “Pizza, right.” He chuckled when he noticed how long we’d been awkwardly hugging. He slipped his good arm around my shoulders and I wrapped an arm over his own. He wasn’t that much taller than me so it worked out.  
   
            The pizza place came into view and we entered. The bell jingled at our arrival and the cashier greeted us. We placed an order for a large cheese pizza and went into the mini arcade room to kill some time. We spotted an air hockey machine and sped over to it. To be fair we spent fifty cents each to make a dollar and proceeded to have a death match. This was our game. Randy and I were sworn air hockey enemies, because I tended to be better at it than him, and that pissed him off greatly. Though when he’d win, boy would he rub it in.  
            “Don’t get too excited ‘andy. It’ll be over soon.”  
            “You’re right it will, and I’ll be the victor.” We narrowed our gazes and went on like wild animals. There was cursing, and perhaps the puck hit him in the shoulder at one point, but overall it was fun to see him like this again. In the end, of course, I won, and Randy was a sore loser.  
            “Didn’t you say something about being the victor?” I spoke slyly as I paid for the pizza and left. Randy grumbled and kept to himself. Marinating in his own loss. I chuckled and handed him the pizza box. “Losers carries the pizza home.”  
            “But the box is hot!” I giggled evilly and rubbed my hands together.  
            “It was my plan all along!” He pouted, but still chuckled.  
   
            When my house came into view I saw Ms. Barbra standing in front of my door. She was waiting patiently, but she’d been there for a little while. “Hello Ms. Barbra!” I wave and she looked over with excitement.  
            “Oh hello dear! Sorry I hadn’t realized you, or your mother were out. I’m glad I caught you though. Is there a chance you could watch Billy in an hour?” I glanced at the pizza in Randy’s hands, then back to her.  
            “Of course! I’d love to.” She beamed and came down the steps over to us. She gave me a gentle hug then waves us off as she went back to her home across the street.  
            “Guess we’ll have to move this to Billy’s place instead.” I glance at Randy, upset knowing he knew I’d be babysitting. He’d always pick on the poor kid. Billy expressed a dislike towards him one time I was over. Said he didn’t like the way Randy told him to ‘grow up’ all the time.  
            “Uh, no. I think we’ll eat, then you will go home.” I opened the door, but caught Randy’s peeved stare.  
            “Why?” He stepped inside and set the pizza on the counter.  
            “It’s not responsible of me to have my friends over in someone else’s house.” Randy rolled his eyes.  
            “I won’t stay long.”  
            “You say that, but we both know you won’t leave til I do.” He glanced off to the side before turning to the pizza. We dug in and chatted casually.  
   
            6:00 PM.  
            “Alright out with you. I gotta get over to Billy’s.” Randy grumbled, and lazily shifted his position on the couch.  
            “Don’t go yet.” I shook my head and tugged on his good arm.  
            “’andy c’mon. I’m not gonna fight you about this.” He growled and sat up.  
            “Ok. Ok. But text me when you leave.” I agreed and ushered him out of the house. I locked up then gave him a goodbye hug.  
            “I’ll see you around ‘andy.”  
            “Stop calling me that. It’s stupid.”  
            “You’re stupid.” I snickered and quickly went across the street.  
   
            I knocked on the door and waited patiently. I heard a tiny gasp from the other side before the door is tugged open and I’m grabbed. Billy hugged me excitedly and pulled me into the house.  
            “Mama! ___’s here!!” Ms. Barbra came down the stairs and smiled kindly at me. I felt a happiness in my chest at her presence. Something about her made me so happy. Perhaps it was the fact I saw her more like my mother than I did my actual mom. She was pleased to see me. I waved lightly as she made her way over.  
            “___. Lovely to see you as always! Thank you for coming over on such short notice.” I shook my head.  
            “Anything for you Ms. Barbra.” She shook her shoulders with delight and hugged me.  
            “Oh you are such a sweetie! Alright I’ll be back by nine, please help yourself to anything in the fridge.” I chuckled.  
            “Thanks. Have a good evening out.” She laughed and nodded.  
            “I will. Billy? Behave for ___ ok? I’ll be back soon.” Billy looked up from the toys in his hands and nodded at his mother. “Ok, goodbye.” I waved at her as she shut the door.  
I then yelped when I feel something hit my hip. When I looked down I saw a small plastic dart on the ground near my foot. I slowly looked over to Billy to see he equipped his sheriff’s hat and a small gun.  
            “Time to take down that there outlaw!” He yelled and ran away.  
            “Oh that sheriff Billy is in for it now!!” I call back and located my own dart gun.  
   
            8:00 PM.  
            “Sheriff? It’s time for bed.” Billy peeked out from the pantry and shook his head.  
            “But I wanna keep playing!” I smiled and sat on the floor. He slowly exited to pantry and slinked over to me, flopping into my crossed legs. He wrapped his arms around my neck and waited for me to carry him. “Why can’t you live here with mama and me?”  
            “Because I have my own mama. I can’t just leave her.” [Except I could and she’d probably throw a party.] I thought sarcastically and rolled my eyes. With a heave, I lifted both myself and Billy off the ground. I jogged up the stairs, making sure to bounce with each step. Billy giggled at the movements.  
            “Weee!!” I chuckled at his enjoyment before locating his blue-walled room. I tucked him in, making sure to check the closet and under his bed for monsters. “I wish you were my big sister ___. It’s boring without anyone here.” I furrowed my brows and sat on his bed.  
            “I get bored too, being by myself. But you have friends at school, don’t you?” He nodded, but hid a little under the covers.  
            “Yeah but I still want you to be here!” He whined. I gently brushed his bangs out of his face and shook my head.  
            “I know kid. Me too. One day you’ll understand though.” He pouted, but agreed anyways. “Alrighty! Get some shut eye partner! This ol’ outlaw’s gonna be lookin’ for you bright and early!” Billy squealed with thrill and covered himself even more with his blanket.  
            “Goodnight!!” I snickered and go to the door.  
            “Night Billy.” I flicked the bedroom light off, and leave back down the steps.  
   
            9:00 PM.  
            I looked up from my phone when the front door opened. Ms. Barbra entered, and shrugged off her jacket.  
            “Hi ___! Ah, I saw your mother while I was out.” I jumped lightly, and sat a little straighter. Ms. Barbra came over, and crouched in front of me, taking my hands into her own. “You are always welcomed here, so please come over whenever you’d like. I will gladly lend you the guest room.” I furrowed my brows at her kind offer, her face so caring I felt my cheeks grow damp. I hugged her and wept quietly.  
        “Thank you.” She stroked my back before I sat up again. I wiped my face clean and watched her stand. I followed her lead, and went to the door. She quickly held out forty dollars and gave my head a gentle pat. I soaked up her smiling face before nodding in thanks, and leaving completely.  
   
        The night offered a half-mooned sky, littered with twinkling stars and only a few drifting clouds. I carefully crossed the street to my own home, but stopped when I saw Jeff sitting on his porch. The yellow light dancing on his light hair, and lowered face. I went up to our fence and leaned against it. “It’s late isn’t it?” Jeff turned his eyes towards me and shrugged. I approached him, then gestured lazily at the spot next to him. He gave a curt nod and I placed myself onto the steps. “Thinking about Liu?” He sighed softly and lowered his head again.  
        “It’s just, quiet without him.” I understood what Jeff was feeling. Of course I did.  
        “I’ll try to convince Randy to fess up about being the attacker.”  
        “Pfft. Like he would listen to anyone.”  
        “True. But I could still try for you.” Jeff shifted and moped even more. I carefully touch his shoulder. “I’ll help you get your brother back.” His baby blue orbs peered out from behind his hanging hair.  
        “Why though?” I wasn’t expecting the question, so I stared stupidly for a second.  
        “It’ll give me a chance to do something good for once…and I’ll get to spend some time with you. So It’s a win-win.” Jeff’s cheeks turned pink as he scratched his neck.  
        “Me? What about Randy?” I sighed.  
        “Randy has no say in who I talk to or spend time with. He can complain all he wants, but I’m still going to speak with you.” Jeff cracked the smallest smile at my words.  
        “Good, screw ‘em.” I couldn’t help but laugh at Jeff’s blunt honesty. His dislike of Randy was apparent and he wasn’t trying to hide it.  
   
        I paused for a moment when my phone went off.  
        “Speak of the devil.” I pulled out the item and answered the call. “Yeah?”  
        “You done with Billy?” I thought for a few moments, then eyed Jeff.  
        “Nah I’ll be at least an hour longer. Ms. Barbra isn’t home yet.” I hear him huff.  
        “Tch. Alright. I guess I’ll just see you tomorrow then.”  
        “See you.” He hung up and I slowly pulled the phone away. I placed it back into my pocket and turned to face Jeff.         “Wanna go watch some more movies at my place?” Jeff thought for a second then smiled.  
        “That’d be cool.” I giggle, then stood up, grabbing his hand while I did so. Jeff’s wide blue orbs landed on our hands and he stared in surprise. He jumped to his feet and stepped up very close to me. A warmness emanating off him. I nervously peeked up at him as he slowly gripped my hand back. This didn’t feel weird, I was glad. He lightly fiddled with my hand and looked at me with an expression I wasn’t familiar with. I became embarrassed at how long we’d just been standing there, so I stepped backwards, pulling him along.  
   
        “Those movies aren’t gonna watch themselves!” I grin and turn away completely, relieved he couldn’t see my face anymore. I lead Jeff to the other side of the fence and to my front door. I fumbled with the keys in my pocket then proceeded to unlock it. I turned my gaze to the street when a weird light pattern bounced off the house. It was all zigzagged and disoriented. “Fuck- fuck! C’mon!” I yanked Jeff away from the porch and over to the side of the house. There, I hid us in the bushes.  
        “What’s the matter?”  
        “It’s my mom. I can tell by the sporadic driving it’s her.” We watched as the old car was crookedly parked in the driveway, before my mother wobbled out of the vehicle. She clumsily went up the steps and opened the door. Lucky for her it was already unlocked so she didn’t have to look for her own keys.  
        “She looks really unstable.”  
        “She is. I’m surprised she made it home alive.” I sighed and slumped back against the wall. [I hope she just goes to bed right away.] I glanced towards the now dark driveway, making sure she was nowhere in sight. I eyed my hand to find Jeff’s still holding it. It was comforting. I was never scared of my drunken mother, but the lack of care she offered always left me a little lonely. In times like this I would long to have a hand to hold. Someone to say it’d be alright.  
   
        I furrowed my brows and slowly leaned my head onto Jeff’s shoulder. I expected him to tense, however he simply rested his head atop my own. Like he did the night before. Suddenly Jeff wrapped me tightly into his arms. I heard a thumping in his chest, muffled by the outer layers of his body. The beating of his heart brought a few tears to my eyes. The sound- the sound of having someone hold you close in a loving manor. I hadn’t been held since I was a small child, but even then, I wasn’t held close enough to relish in the kindness of someone else’s beating heart. I snaked my arms around his shoulders and wept. For a split second I recalled the incident with the window. How angry I was that he saw. And here I was now. What a rollercoaster.  
   
        I felt the brunette slowly pull back to see my shameful face. Crying to a stranger. How foolish of me. I stiffened when Jeff carefully placed a hand to my cheek. His thumb smoothed circles on my jawline as he tilted my face up. A blush ripped across my darkened features when his timid lips touched mine. I clung to his jacket- perhaps in fear if I let go he’d disappear. After he knew I wasn’t objecting, Jeff pushed in a little more. My eyes fluttered shut and I let him encase me once again. We parted for a second, attempting to read each other’s minds, before giving up and silently agreeing to kiss for a little longer.  
   
        I pulled away from him, before standing and going over to where I normally climb up to my window. I pulled myself up a little bit before ushering Jeff to follow with a wave. He crawled to his feet and latched onto the wall. I lifted open my window and pushed myself into the room, Jeff not too far behind. He sat on the floor quietly as I grabbed my laptop. I laid down and patted the spot next to me. Jeff placed himself next to me and we picked a movie to watch.  
   
        12:00 AM.  
        As the movie ended, I snuggled up next to Jeff. He’d taken the laptop so I could lean into him and watch comfortably. He did the cheesy yawn and stretch move a little earlier and now had an arm around my waist. It was cute so I let it slide. I placed my head onto his chest and listened intently to his heart. The gently thump and steady rhythm lulled me in and out of consciousness. Sleep slowly became enticing. With half-lidded eyes, I watch Jeff shut the laptop and set it on the nightstand next to him. He sank down into a lying position and kept me close. I sleepily attempt to get up, but I didn’t want to move. “You should get going…”  
        “You don’t mean that.” Even in my sleepy haze I blushed and buried my face into his chest. I took in his scent and smiled dreamily.  
        “You’re not wrong.” The rumble in his chest from chuckling was all I needed and I slipped off into a deep peaceful slumber.  
   
To be continued!  
I don’t own creepypasta  
I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^


	4. Day 4. 9:20AM-12:00AM

        WARNING: Mini Lemon/Lime ahead. Proceed at your own risk. (shield ya peeping eyes children)  
  
        9:20 AM Wednesday.  
        The fabric beneath my fingertips felt foreign as I shifted against a heated surface. With closed eyes, I touched around the item in front of me. I placed my palm flat to the front and noted the soft thumping. It was pleasing under my hand. I smiled to myself and pushed closer to the object in front of me. It mumbled quietly and wrapped me up tightly. I enjoyed the feeling of the foreign fabric as I rubbed my face against it. All I could think about was how much I didn’t want to leave the embrace.  
   
        My phone suddenly started to ring and I groaned in annoyance. Blindly, I patted around the night stand before I felt a light vibration in my grasp. I lifted the phone to my ear and answered it, knowing who it’d be already.  
        “Where are you!” I winced at the volume of Randy’s irate voice on the other end.  
        “Home- why are you calling me?” I responded sleepily.  
        “Because it’s nine o’clock and I haven’t seen you at school!” I frowned and leaned away from the comforting warmth next to me.  
        “What are you, my mother? I’m not feeling great so I didn’t come in.” There was a long pause.  
        “Are you ok?” Randy’s tone had changed quickly and I slowly opened my eyes to look at the ceiling. He sounded concerned.  
        “Yeah. I’ll live.” He sighed before speaking again.  
        “I’ll come over later and check on you, ok?” I blinked in surprised at his statement and think.  
        “Uh…I mean you don’t have to do that. I’m just a little sick. I’m sure I’ll kick it.”  
        “I won’t have a clear conscience if I don’t though.” I was about to protest again, however I held my breath when I felt Jeff’s lips touch my neck. I blushed and glanced down at him.  
   
        “S-stop it-” I mumbled and tried to squirm free.  
        “Huh?” I gasp, trying to find an excuse for my words.  
        “Stop uh- being so nice. It’s n-not like you.” I attempted to recover and it seemed to work.  
        “I’ve been doing better though. I thought you said I was going in a good direction or whatever.”  
        “You are- and that’s good- I’m just not used to it.” He chuckled.  
        “Me either.” I managed to ignore Jeff’s wandering lips and absorb Randy’s light chuckle. “I’m still coming over.”  
        “No- Randy-!” Before I could finish my sentence, Jeff slid the phone out of my hand and let it drop to the carpeted floor with a soft thud.  
        “___? ___? Hello?” I could hear Randy faintly calling me, but Jeff’s gentle lips on my own distracted me.  
        “He talks too much.” Jeff hummed in annoyance before shifting slightly so he leaned over me. I was entranced in his blue orbs. His hands carefully ran the curves of my waist and hips before he lowered himself in for another kiss. I comply, wrapping my arms around his shoulders to bring him closer.  
   
        Jeff’s tongue flicked at my bottom lip in question and I granted him access to enter. I blushed when our tongues swirled against each other’s in excitement. Nervously, I continued to let him explore as I wondered if I was doing any good. [Having never kissed a guy like _this_ before, of course I wondered. Plus, we still hadn’t brushed yet so hopefully this isn’t gross for him.] He hummed in content before crawling over even more and straddling my hips. He pushes a bit of his weight down onto them and my face flares up. [Since when was he this daring!] Jeff caressed my cheeks before closing in for another kiss.  
   
        We painfully collided foreheads when several loud knocks struck my door. I shoved Jeff off in a panicked state and he hit the ground.  
        “Get under the bed!” I whisper and franticly try to look natural. Jeff scrambled underneath my bed just in time as the door was thrown open.  
        “ _Why_ aren’t you at _school_!” I swallowed at my fuming mother and fiddle with my thumbs.  
        “I don’t feel good- I didn’t wanna make it worse…” She grumbled, glaring harshly at me.  
        “Well I didn’t _say_ you could stay home! Get dressed, you’re going! And you’re gonna walk as well!” She yelled with a red face and slammed the door shut. I wasn’t sure what to do with myself at that point. I hated being yelled at. I felt empty before Jeff’s low voice caught my attention.  
        “No wonder you’re not happy.” He mumbled as he sat with his legs still under the bed. He placed his head in his hands and elbows on the edge of the bed. Jeff peered at me with shining blue eyes, waiting for me to say something else. I lowered my gaze to my scratched hands and sigh. At least we all know the source of my issues.  
        “You’ve got that right.” I shook my head and stood up. Jeff’s eyes followed me slowly as I went over to my closet and rifled through it.  
   
        “You actually going?” I think for a few seconds. Was I?  
        “Will you come with?” He frowned.  
        “No. Not if that jerk is gonna be in our class and at lunch.” I chuckle.  
        “You can’t just not go to school Jeff. I’m sure your parents won’t approve.” He shrugged, then sat on my bed again.  
        “I’ll avoid it as long as I can. You’ll just have to be my tutor. You’re helpful.” I deadpan.  
        “Jeff.” He grinned widely and crossed his legs. He had such a nice smile. I really liked it. He blinked when he noticed my long stare.  
        “___?” I quickly shift my gaze back to the clothes in my hands. School. I figured I’d just go. I nervously handled the items before looking up at the brunette once more. He lifted a curious brow, but turned away with a small blush.  
        “I’ll just go to the bathroom. Uh, stay alert for my mom. I don’t know if she’ll come back.” He nodded, so I left the room and changed in the washroom.  
   
        I sneaked back into my room once I was ready to go and found Jeff flipping through an old photo album. I retracted at the sight and drew my hands into fists. [No stay calm. It’s just old photos, just let it be.] Though he was prying, I figured he didn’t have much else to do. Jeff slammed the book shut in surprise when I fully entered the room.  
        “S-sorry I was curious…” I shook my head and lazily sorted the things in my backpack.  
        “It’s…fine.” He scratched the back of his neck and sighed.  
        “What happened to your dad?” I blinked up at him.  
        “Long story.”  
        “I’ve got time.”  
        “Well I don’t. You need to climb out the window so I can leave.” He tapped his fingers to his knees before standing up.  
        “Alright but let me walk you at least to the bus stop.” I smiled half-heartedly and nodded.  
        “Ok, deal.”  
   
        I watched Jeff exit through the window, so I paced my way downstairs and towards the front door. The fresh smoke hit my nose and I teared up briefly before placing a hand on the doorknob. I took a risky glance at my mother to find her reading yesterday’s newspaper. I sighed in relief and exited the house completely. I spotted Jeff standing at the fence so I made a b-line for him.  
        “Ready?” I smiled.  
        “Yeah, ready.” We then head towards the bus stop, side by side.  
   
        “So…now that we’ve got time…” I side-eye Jeff and he danced around his choice of words.  
        “My mom and dad wanted to try for another child. My mom never wanted a daughter, but you can’t really pick, ya know. So, in hopes of having a baby boy, they tried again. But she had a miscarriage. And then another, and then another. The doctor said that she’d no longer be able to have another child and she was livid. When she told my father, he was upset, but accepted it and wanted to move on. However, my mom saw it differently. She was convinced that I was the reason she couldn’t have another kid. That I’d ‘fucked up her system’ and prevented her from having a boy. She then took up drinking, and smoking, and started sleeping with her boss, so my dad skipped out on us both late one night. And when he left she became even more of a nightmare than she’d been before. It all sort of fell apart at once.” I tightly gripped the straps of my backpack. “Then we moved here. And I met Troy. He introduced me to the others, and I stuck to them like glue because there were times when I didn’t want to go home. Even with Randy’s behavior, which was like being with my mom, but a lot tamer, I stayed.” Jeff gave me a slightly confused face.  
        “Why would you stick around him if he reminded you of your mom?” I looked at the sky.  
        “I found that I enjoyed both Keith and Troy’s company a lot. But I also knew I could never break the three up or only see just the two of them alone. Randy came with the whole package, so I had to deal with him.” I shrugged, looking down at the pavement. “In the end though, even if they’re just a pack of dumbasses, I owe them a lot. They were here for me when literally no one else was.” I let out a long sigh before looking back up ahead of me. “Then, slowly but surely, Randy and I became friends.” Jeff rolled his eyes lightly.  
        “Some friend he is.” I shrugged.  
   
        When we reached the bus stop, I halted in my steps. Jeff turned to face me, shoving his hands into his pockets.  
        “I suppose this is where we part for the rest of the day?” He shifted in place and shook his head. Curiously, I rose a brow.  
        “Well won’t I see you when you get back?” I blushed and nodded slowly.  
        “I could arrange that.” He flashed that beautiful grin at me, then leaned towards me. I comply and step forward.  
        “___.” I stumbled backwards at the voice I heard. Both Jeff and I looked over at Randy and he glared harshly at Jeff. I looked over the freckled boy with a confused face.  
        “’andy- Why are you out of school?” He stomped over, still staring at the brunette beside me. When Randy’s shoulder brushed mine, he looked down at me.  
        “C’mon I’ll tell you on our way.” He took a tight hold of my arm and pulled me off towards the school.  
        “See you later ___.” I looked back at Jeff and he winked. I blushed and waved.  
        “No you won’t!” Randy hissed but didn’t even turn around.  
   
        10:50 PM.  
        I had expected Randy to take me to school, however he took a left just before it and we ended up at the park. I glanced around the peaceful scenery as Randy continued to pull me around. He parked us both on a bench, finally releasing my arm. I inspected the area and hummed.  
        “You didn’t answer my question.” The redhead’s eyes fluttered to mine and he shrugged.  
        ‘Told the nurse I didn’t feel well, she called my dad, dad said to just go home.” I rose a brow.  
        “Do you not feel well?” He chuckled.  
        “No. It was just an excuse to visit you at home. I was hoping to surprise you, but well, that didn’t happen.” He grumbled before leaning back into the bench. “Why were you out of your house anyway?”  
        “Mom said she didn’t say I could skip school and stay home, even if I was sick. So, she demanded I leave.” Randy frown.  
        “Christ.” I felt indifferent, being used to this type of behavior from her. I shake my head.  
        “So, what was your plan? After you showed up to surprise me, what was step number two?” Randy blushed and shifted in his place.  
        “Eh…not important.” [But I sure can guess what it was.] I shuddered before looking towards the ground. Randy suddenly touched my forehead, taking the temperature carefully. He rose a brow.  
        “I said it wasn’t anything too bad. I just feel a little dizzy.” I felt Randy’s fingers slide onto my cheek so I grabbed his hand and looked him dead in the eyes. “I want you to admit that you attacked Jeff with a knife. You got his little brother sent to a whole year of juvey.” I narrowed my eyes as Randy visibly brushed off my words. “Randy.” He rolled his emerald eyes and took his hand back.  
        “I’m not gonna say anything.”  
        “Randy!” He stood up and glared harshly at me.  
        “No! That creep deserves to have his brother thrown in jail! If it brings him distress, then so be it!” I then stood as well and pushed him out of my way.  
        “Fine! But don’t expect me to act like nothing happened! You’re _wrong_ Warren!” I huffed and stomped off towards the school.  
        “___! Get back here! I’m not done talking to you!”  
        “Yea? Too bad! Cause I sure as hell am!” Suddenly, my arm is grabbed and I’m yanked backwards. I stare in shock as a car sped by within seconds of me being pulled. I took a gasp of air when I realized I’d been holding my breath.  
   
        I peek over at Randy as a beam of sweat ran down his cheek.  
        “You could have been road kill! Were you even paying attention!” He encased me tightly as I tried to gather my thoughts. [I was almost hit by a car- if Randy…] I shook my head and pushed away from him.  
        “This doesn’t change anything! You’re still wrong!”  
        “Well I’d rather be wrong than you be dead!” He frowned and I held myself back.  
        “Idiot!” I attempted to wriggle out of his grip but he held tightly.  
        “Me? You were the one stepping into traffic without looking!”  
        “I would have been better off!” Randy halted in his small tug of war on my arm and stared quietly. His eyes darkened and he pulled me forward.  
        “Don’t you _dare_ say that.” I paled at his tone. Randy hadn’t been this way in a long time. In fact I can’t actually remember when he was this…upset. “Don’t even think for a second you can just say that. If you really want me to leave you alone then I will, but only if you swear to never say something that stupid again!” His pale cheeks grew an intense color of red as he loomed over me. I wasn’t sure what to do. He was reacting in a way I wasn’t used to. Like that simple statement hit a nerve. I shook my head and slowly removed my hand. “___.”  
        “I won’t! Shut up!” I frowned and looked away. God, he confused me. To be such an asshole one moment then kind and caring the next- it was making my head spin. I pushed him away weakly and wrapped my hands into fists.         “Make up your mind Randy! If you’ve got beef with me then just say so! Otherwise quit acting like you do! You’re either my best friend, or my worst enemy! Pick your side! There is no in between!”  
   
        Randy’s gaze softened as he lowered his eyes to the ground.  
        “I don’t want to be your enemy.” I let my eyes flick up to look him over and listen to his words. “I don’t wanna be your ‘best friend’ either. I-” I sighed and stood up straight. He was about to speak again, but I stepped forward and placed a finger over his lips.  
        “Don’t say it. It won’t happen. So let’s just pretend like we never met, ok?” Randy’s gaze was wide and confused. His shoulders tensed and he seemed to be panicking in his head.  
        “N-No! ___-”  
        “I think it’ll be a lot easier on the both of us. With the shitty life I lead currently, I shouldn’t be involving others. You don’t need to be dragged into my bullshit. It just makes us both angry. So let’s call it quits. I’m done fighting with you.” Randy shook harshly as he absorbed my words.  
        “___! No- I’m not gonna let you walk away like this!” He grabbed my shoulders as I watched in shock. His eyes filling to the brim with tears. “I’m sorry.” I removed his hands and shook my head again.  
        “I’m not the one you should apologize to.” His brows knitted together in anger. “I’ll be here once you’ve done the right thing.” Randy’s expressions blended together as he attempted to pin an emotion stronger than all the others. I could practically see the thoughts spinning in his head. I placed a gentle hand on his cheek. The tears that had built up, finally spilled out and poured down his face. I thumbed the rushing tears on his cheeks and sighed. “It doesn’t have to be goodbye forever, ‘andy.”  
        “I don’t want it to be goodbye at all! Dammit ___! If that stupid kid hadn’t shown up-”  
        “The only thing Jeff did was help me realize that I’d been letting you control me. You’re always so tough- you push people around to get what you want- and you never feel bad for it. You’re a fool. A coward. _You’re_ _wrong_.”  
        “I only controlled you because I didn’t want anyone else to have you!”  
        “And that’s not fair to me! You’re being selfish! I have feelings too, you know!” Randy blinked and grabbed my shoulders again.  
        “Don’t leave me ___!” I gridded my teeth and dropped my head.  
        “I should’ve just ended this long ago! Before either of us could get attached!” I hit him as hard as I could to knock him back and dashed off back home.  
   
        Home. What was I thinking! Home- [I can’t go back. Not while she’s there!] I huffed and just continued in the direction. I made a sharp turn and cut into Billy’s yard. I knocked on the door and Billy opened it. His eyes lit up with glee and he reached his arms to me. I scooped him up and entered the house, closing and locking the door behind me. “Hey sheriff! How’s the town?” He giggled as I tiredly set him down.  
        “It’s great! I’m building a barn for all my horses!” I gasped in surprise for him and he beamed. “I know right! I’ll show you!” I smile and stop him.  
        “Where’s your mom first?” Billy opened his mouth to speak but then seemed to remember something.  
        “Oh she went to the store…I wasn’t supposed to answer the door…” He frowned and I laughed at his childish pout.  
        “It’s all right buddy. We all forget things.” He huffed in relief and went back to being chipper. Billy then took my hand and led me off to his ‘barn’. It was well put together for a kid. Though I assumed his mother helped him.  
   
        11:30 PM.  
        “Why does the sheriff need so many horses?”  
        “So all my towns people have a way of transportation! But also, so when the outlaw comes she’ll be out numbered!” I chuckled.  
        “But you’ve revealed all your numbers to me! I know everything! Mwahahah!!” Billy gasped and threw a blanket over the setup of horses.  
        “Now it’ll be a secret later! I could add more!” He fussed and sat down, crossing his arms.  
        “Oh really! Well I guess this here outlaw’s gonna need to be extra sneaky!”  
        “Noo!” Billy leaped to his feet and was about to run somewhere, but the front door opened and closed, signaling someone had entered the house. “Mama!” Billy sped down the stairs and from what I could hear, he tackled his mom and she laughed, but slightly scolded his jumping. I smiled and rose to my feet, following the small boy.  
        “___! Oh what a pleasure to see you! Is everything ok?” I nodded gently.  
        “Yea it’s good. I was supposed to go to school even though I don’t feel well…but I was hoping to stay here instead?” Ms. Barbra visibly brightened, and nodded.  
        “Of course you can dear! Stay as long as you’d like~!” I smiled softly and thanked her.  
        “Yay! ___’s gonna stay here with us!” Billy then grabbed my hand and tugged me back up stairs.  
        “Billy don’t overwhelm ___ now!”  
        “I won’t!” He giggled and we went back into his messy room.  
   
        “Do outlaws get married?” He asked as he mindlessly played with a small toy horse. Our toys were prancing around the town together when he had asked.  
        “They’re people too, so…Yeah. They can fall in love.”  
        “Bad people can fall in love? Really? Like with other bad people?” I soften my gaze at the boy and pat his head.  
        “Sometimes they fall in love with other bad people, or they can fall in love with good people. Who help them change their ways.”  
        “Then Randy should fall in love with you so he can learn how to be a good person.” Billy pouted. “Randy isn’t very nice.” I laughed at his stubborn face and shake my head.  
        “No, he’s not.”  
        “Would he change if he loved you?” I smiled and lifted him into my lap.  
        “Some people will never change. They’re set in their ways. Nothing can change them. Not even love.” Billy made a thinking face and frowned.  
        “He’s really not nice then, huh?” I laugh at Billy’s honesty. I place Billy back into his own spot and proceed to play sheriff with him.  
   
        2:00 PM.  
        “Kids, lunch!” Ms. Barbra called up to us. Billy sprang to his feet and bulldozed down the steps to his mother. I timidly followed after. “Here you two are!” She set down two plates with an assortment of lunch food, cut up and shaped cutely for Billy. “___, please eat!” She beamed and I held up my hand in shock.  
        “O-oh no- I shouldn’t! You didn’t have to make me anything.” Ms. Barbra laughed and waved me off.  
        “Nonsense! Eat dear, I know you’re hungry.” Her knowing motherly gaze shot at me, and we both could hear my stomach rumble. [As if she’d done it herself! It was witchery.] I thought and sat on one of the island chairs. Billy and I munched away happily on the food while Ms. Barbra chatted with us and cleaned the counters.  
        “And there’s gonna be bobbing for apples! And- and I hope people will dress up with me! That’s why we made more horses and we can all have a loyal steed!” Billy chattered on excitedly about his birthday party and Ms. Barbra laughed.  
        “Oh, ___? Will you be able to attend?” I nodded.  
        “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” She smiled kindly as I pat the young boy’s head. We sat around for a little while longer, before finally finishing our meals. “Thank you again Ms. Barbra! It was delicious.” She giggled and waved me off.  
        “It was nothing dear, glad you enjoyed!” I chuckled. Seeing how my mother never cooks for me I sure as hell did enjoy it.  
        “Well, I’ve camped out here enough, I’ll get going ok?” She nodded.  
        “If you’d like. You can stay though.” I grin.  
        “Thanks. See you around sheriff.” He gave me a high-five and I exited the house.  
   
        Across the street I spotted Jeff in his living room window. He was looking back at me intently. I wonder if he’d been watching for long. I pace over to his driveway and wait by the fence. He wasted no time coming out.  
        “Hey…” He waved and jogged over. “Sorry. I watched again. It’s becoming a bad habit.” I shook my head.  
        “It’s fine. I can tell you don’t have much else to do.” He scratched the back of his neck and glanced off. “Ah, sorry…” He shrugged.  
        “Nah. Uh, anyways, do you wanna come inside?” He gestured to his house, and I peeked around the garage.         “They’re not home…Is that bad?” I laughed lightly.  
        “No! I was just wondering if they were or not.”  
        “They’re still at work for a few more hours.” I nodded and follow him into his house.  
   
        4:30 PM.  
        “He’s so dumb sometimes. It’s not shocking.” We chuckle. I’d shared a few stories about embarrassing things Randy had done, while we chilled on his couch.  
        “Why didn’t he go back though?”  
        “He couldn’t, they’d laugh. He wasn’t man enough to try to face what had happen. He’s still like that.” I roll my eyes recalling what had happened earlier. Jeff shook his head and leaned back a little. We sat quietly for some time, before Jeff spoke.  
        “He’s a coward.” I laughed.  
        “Yeah. That’s a good word for him.” I crossed my arms and leaned back. “Idiot is another good one too…” I shook my head and found myself feeling a little down about the whole situation. How could Randy be so stubborn about this? If he really wanted me to keep speaking with him then he would’ve just confessed about the whole incident. [What a dumbass…] I jump slightly when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I snapped my gaze over to Jeff, seeing he had moved closer.  
        “You good?” I blinked.  
        “Sorry…did I zone out?” He chuckled and shrugged.  
        “A little but it’s alright. I know that kid’s got a lot of shit on you.” I chuckle as well.  
        “It’s whatever though. Everything will be up to me now.” Jeff smiled and I found myself admiring the grin, placed so perfectly on his face.  
        “___?” I blushed when he noticed I’d been staring. “You looked at me like that before. Is something wrong?” I shook my head quickly.  
        “No! I…I just really love your smile. It’s…beautiful. S-sorry if that sounds weird! I just- uh…Don’t know what other words to use.” I scratched the back of my neck nervously and looked away. [ _Why_ am I so awkward?] I mentally yelled at myself, but found my brain empty when I felt Jeff’s lips touch mine. He was hesitant, but after a moment pushed in more to fully capture my lips. My face sparked up and I blushed like an fool. Luckily Jeff was blushing just as badly, so it wasn’t just me.  
   
        Jeff’s tongue poked my lip and I let him in. It was like this morning. I giggled and Jeff pulled back slightly.  
        “Something wrong?” I shook my head.  
        “I just hope we don’t hit foreheads like earlier. That was awful.” He paused for a second and stared before we both laughed.  
        “True…That wasn’t fun.” I smiled and shook my head. He kissed me once more and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Jeff scooped my legs up and onto the couch as he straddled them like before. I felt my skin grow warm when he pushed his hips into my own. I could feel him. Through his pants- against my heat. I hummed lightly into the kiss as his hands slowly slid down my arms to find my waist. I entangled my fingers in his brown locks and pulled him closer. Jeff’s kiss soon turned desperate as his tongue danced with my own, fighting for dominance. I let him have it however, when I felt his fingers creep into the hem of my shirt and brush the skin of my stomach. There was a fire beneath my skin as Jeff move to kiss my neck. Wet, warm licks around my collar bone and jawline had me holding onto him for dear life. It was like every little thing he did just made me shiver with excitement. The sounds of his lips kissing my body, and the gently shifting of clothes rubbing against each other made me dizzy. I’d only just met Jeff. However, I was more sure about doing this now, than I’d ever be with someone like Randy.  
   
        I shivered lightly when Jeff leaned up and placed his lips by my ear. “Can I?” His voice was soft but husky with the question. He tugged at the hem of my shirt and I knew what he was asking. I nodded, blushing intensely. Jeff’s smooth fingers trailed slowly up my shirt and to my bra covered breasts. He gently pinched the covered skin, pulling an embarrassing noise from my lips. I found myself uncomfortable with the sound I’d made, so I buried my face into his shoulder. I was at a sudden war with myself. [If I let him continue, I’ll keep making those sounds- but I don’t want it to stop.] I squeezed my eye shut. I will just have to deal with it. I’ll hold them in as long as I can. My plan was quickly foiled, however, when Jeff pinched the skin again, making me mewl out. My heart started to pound when Jeff huffed in reply to my voice. He thumbed my covered chest a bit longer, before slipping his fingers under my bra. My whole body crawled with static when I finally felt his cold fingers stroke my exposed nipples. He circled his thumbs around the pink flesh as if he were holding a game controller. I moaned out lightly as the space between my legs grew hot. Jeff quietly grunted into my neck in response, making my skin ripple with goose bumps. The brunette slowly leaned back and looked down at me. I flushed red as he inspected my breasts, and the position I was in. “Fuck…” Jeff mumbled and bit his lip. His eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks steaming pink. He leaned in and kissed me again, tongue slipping its way in without question this time. I moaned into his mouth as he continued to handle my breasts. Jeff pushed his hips harder onto me and I gasped as his hardness pressed into my heat. Jeff’s warm lips slowly trailed down my neck, nipping at the tender flesh. I squirm against his touch as he takes my right bud into his hot mouth. I take a long breath, trying to keep a clear mind about the situation. I saw stars when Jeff suddenly jerked his hips against mine. I moaned out but quickly covered my mouth, my whole face scorching. “___...” I squeezed my eyes shut at his calls, my head whirling.  
   
        “J-Jeff…” I shyly look up to him, his eyes glimmering slightly. The brunette grinded against my heat, strangling more noises out of me. He cupped my face and kissed me passionately, stashing his fingers in my hair. I carefully bit his bottom lip and he huffed hotly. While still grinding, Jeff leaned back and lifted off his shirt, tossing it onto the coffee table. I scanned his chest. He was thin around the waist and very pale. He wasn’t built, but I didn’t expect him to be. No average teenage guy is going to be. I giggled to myself and lightly traced Jeff’s collar bones, memorizing the way his soft skin felt on my fingertips, before caressing his face. He gently dragged a finger down my stomach to my pants. His eyes flick up to mine and I glance off in embarrassment. “N-Not here…” Jeff blinked in surprise, nodding quickly. He stood from the couch and grabbed his shirt, before offering me a hand. I pulled down my bra and shirt and took his hand, then let him guide me upstairs.  
   
        While up there, we passed a door that was closed. It must’ve been Liu’s. I couldn’t help but lower my eyes in disappointment as we enter Jeff’s bedroom. I glanced around the small area. Just a simple guys room. Nothing out of the ordinary. I paced around slightly, before sitting myself onto his twin bed. Much smaller than my own. We fell into an awkward silence as Jeff stood nearby, still shirtless. It was like we forgot what we were supposed to do. He cleared his throat and stepped over to me. I peeked at him through my lashes as he looked off to the side. Jeff then finally looked back at me, and cupped my face. He leaned down and lightly pecked my lips, as he slowly pushed me back into his bed, climbing on top of me. Jeff’s eyes sparkled and he gently lifted my shirt off completely. He tossed it over where his own shirt was, before kissing me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hummed. His thin fingers traced down to my pants and he slipped a hand between my legs. He stroked my clothed inner thigh, and gently pushed it up so he could press his pelvis inward. I felt his hardened length against my heat once more and blushed. I trailed a finger down to his pants and tugged lightly. Jeff flicked his gaze towards the area, then back up at me. He immediately reached down and struggled out of his pants. I covered my mouth to suppress a giggle as he fumbles around. I grabbed his hands and moved them out of the way.  
   
        I help him unbutton his pants, and he pushes them down. I nervously glanced away at the sight of his boxers. They were very tight. I blushed and looked over to him as he chuckled a breathy sigh and wrapped me into his arms. I smiled up at his red face and kissed him. Jeff grabbed the hem of my pants and gave them a tug. I lifted my hips up so he could slide them down. [This is crazy- I’m crazy!] I placed my hand to his chest as his lips met mine again. I could feel his heart pounding. He must be just as nervous as me. I moaned out suddenly when I felt Jeff’s fingertips graze my pantie clad heat. I bit my lip, eyes casting away with embarrassment.  
        “That was hot…” He mumbled softly into my ear. I squirmed and covered my face. Jeff remove my hands and looked down at me with a tender gaze. A loving one. I furrowed my brows and lowered my hands away from my face. Jeff inspected my scratched hands, before kissing them sweetly. His soft lips tickling my palms. The brunette then suddenly grabbed my hips and pulled them up to his length. We collided with just enough force to make us both groan out in agreement. He repeated the action a few more times, simply dry humping for the moment. Every time his pelvis snapped into mine, I felt my world shake with excitement, like I was being shocked with electricity.  
        “Are you just gonna tease me- or move on?” I question breathlessly. Jeff’s kind blue orbs grew glossy at my words. He grabbed hold of my hips and slowly lowered himself towards my heat.  
   
        Jeff tucked his face between my legs and I gasp at the feeling of his mouth over the clothed skin. His tongue caressed the area, lapping at the dampness. I mewled out as he sucked me through the fabric. The brunette leaned back, glancing over me. He smiled that beautiful grin, before hooking a finger into my undies. We suddenly froze when we heard the front doors open and close.  
        “Not again!” Jeff hissed to himself and we both sat up. “C’mon get dressed.” We scramble to quietly clothe ourselves as we hear steps coming up the stairs.  
        “Jeff! Sweetie! We’re home!” Jeff’s mother knocked on the door and I scuttled to his closet, still pulling my pants on. Once Jeff got his shirt on, he bolted to the door and answered it. “Hi honey, how’re you feeling?” His mother touched his head lightly in a loving manor.  
        “I’m fine. Tired.” His mother pouted sympathetically at him.  
        “I bet. Did you get outside today at all?” Jeff nodded.  
        “Yea I walked around a bit. Anyways…I kinda wanna just be by myself…”  
        “I understand. Ok sweetie, dinner will be ready soon, I hope you come join us.” Mrs. Margaret hugged Jeff then turned and went off. The brunette shut his door and sighed. I opened the door and stepped out shyly.  
        “Your mom’s really nice.” He shrugs and sits back on his bed.  
        “Yeah she’s cool I guess.” I shook my head. I placed my hands into my jean pockets and shifted in my step.  
        “Well, I guess I’ll just climb out the window.” I pat his shoulder and approach my exit.  
        “I don’t know if there’s a way to climb down.” I chuckled.  
        “I’ll figure it out.” I slid open his window and sat on the sill. “I’ll see you tomorrow or something ok?” Jeff looked disappointed so I gently kissed him. “Bye Jeff.” A red blush rose to his cheeks as I finally leave. It wasn’t hard to climb down at all. I carefully paced out of their yard and to my own. I glanced at my phone. It was fine to go home now.  
   
        7:00 PM.  
        “Where have you been.” I shrink suddenly at a faint voice in the living room. I slowly glance towards my mother as she lamely flipped through the paper.  
        “I-I had to stay late at school…Then Randy and-”  
        “I thought I told you to _stay away_ from those boys.” Her voice grew dark and she lowered her paper to glare at me.  
        “They’re all I have though…”  
        “No they aren’t!” She hissed and slammed down her paper. She rose from her chair and slinked over to me, ringing her newspapers angrily. She lifted the batted paper and swiftly slapped it against my cheek. My cheek burned with the sharpness of the hit, and I felt my eyes get watery. “I _told_ you and I’ll tell you again. And this will be the last time. Stay away from those little pig boys.” She glared harshly and slinked off into the kitchen. I stood with my head lowered for a few moments, before slowly heading up to my room.  
   
        I gently opened my door and closed it behind me, before throwing myself onto my bed. I groaned loudly, shoving my face into my pillow. [I don’t know if I can do this much longer.]  
        “Don’t you _dare_ say that.” My eyes snapped open when I heard Randy’s voice in the back of my mind. “Well I’d rather be wrong than you be dead!” [No!] “I only controlled you because I didn’t want anyone else to have you!” [Stop it brain!] “Don’t leave me ___!” I covered my face and sobbed into my pillow. [Why did he have to change…] I felt around for my phone and pulled it up to my face. I scrolled through the contacts and found Randy’s number. I sniffled and watched the screen turn dark. I saw my red face reflected back at me and I sighed. I then let my hand fall to my side and my phone bounce off and onto the ground. I buried myself deep into my blankets, and drifted off.  
   
        12:00 AM.  
        I peeked an eye open when my phone started to ring. My body felt stiff but I managed to crawl out of bed and grab my phone. I frowned my brows at the name on the front, but answered it anyways.  
        “Hello?” It was silent on the other end for a long time. I started to wonder if he’d butt dialed me. “Randy?” More silence. I sighed and took the phone away from my face to hang up, but I heard him speak. I lifted it back to my ear.         “What?”  
        “I’ll confess in court.” I blinked. Was he serious?  
        “This better not be a joke.”  
        “It’s not. I’ll tell them it was me. I promise.” I furrowed my brows and shook my head. I closed my eyes, soaking in his words. I glared tiredly at the ground before glancing back at my awaiting bed. “___ I-”  
        “You better keep your promise Warren.” I then hung up, and slowly climbed into bed. I fell back into a deep slumber, my phone clutched tightly in my hand.  
   
To be continued!  
I don’t own creepypasta  
I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^  
  



	5. Day 5. 6:30AM-8:40PM

        6:30 AM Thursday.  
        As most teenagers do, I resented the sound of my alarm clock. It shrieked and vibrated and flashed the numbers at me, all in attempts to tear me from my bed. I turned the alarm off and threw it across the room. With an obnoxious slam to the wall and thump to the floor, I covered myself again. The darkness outside my window loomed in on me, its empty form sweetly ushering me with its invisible hands to reach out and sleep once more.  
        “___!!!” I sat up, my heart racing at the sound of my mother’s voice and stomping on the steps. I stare at the wall where my clock hit, and begin to sweat nervously. [Scratched-!] My hands flew up in fear as my door was thrown open. My mother fumed at the sight of me in bed. “Up. NOW.” I nodded and pulled the warm blankets away, exposing my legs to the harsh morning coldness. “What was that noise.” She leered, crossing her arms.  
        “I dropped something. I’m s-sorry.” I couldn’t meet her gaze, in fear she’ll know I’m lying. She just stayed quiet, and stomped off back to her own room. I released the breath I’d been holding and looked up at my now opened door. The dim hallway smiled back evilly. I growled at the sight and shut my door so I could change.  
   
~.~.~.~.Jeff.~.~.~.~  
   
        “Jeffery~” My eyes snapped open when my mom’s voice hit my ears. She knocked softly, before inviting herself in. I traced my glance across the room to her form in the door way and squint. I felt something within me itch. Why did she wake me up? It wasn’t that big of a deal…but it was…irritating. “Good morning sweetheart! I was wondering if you’d like to try and go to school today?” She approached, and sat onto my mattress, brushing some hair out of my face. I stared at her without words, before rolling over to face away. “Oh honey. You can’t stay home forever…Your education is important. Liu would want you to go.” I glared harshly at my wall. How dare she use Liu like that. But she was right. I need to set an example. Or whatever.  
        “Fine. Just give me a second.” I felt her weight leave my bedside, so I listened to her leave, and close the door behind her. I sighed and dragged myself into a sitting position. I glanced around before my blue eyes landed on my bookbag. There sat ___’s geometry textbook. I felt myself grow warm at the thoughts I suddenly had. I retracted my gaze somewhere else when my cheeks turned pink.  
   
        I pulled my shirt over my head, then snatched up my backpack. This was gonna be awful. I jogged down the stairs and stepped into the kitchen.  
        “Hi sweetie! Have something before you go.” I lamely picked through the fruit bowl, not finding anything that looked good. I lifted my gaze over to the window and jumped. ___ stepped out of her house, but paused for a moment by the fence. She looked up to the house’s second story before slowly turning to head off. I dashed to the door, tugging my shoes on quickly. “Jeff-”  
        “Bye mom see you later!” I then ran out to catch up with ___. I trailed behind her, feeling strange for a second. Yesterday-  
        “Jeff?” My eyes widen when I found she had stopped and I almost ran into her.  
        “H-hey…”  
        “You’re up so early…Are you coming to school?” She questioned lightly, cutely tilting her head up at me. I blushed stupidly and nodded.  
        “Yeah…I figured it was time.” She smiled kindly at me.  
        “Well, now we can walk together like your note had requested.” I looked away in shock. She remembered. “Uh…You coming or?” I jumped, but smiled and stepped next to her. She laughed and my heart sped up. Her laugh was sweet. We walked towards the bus stop in mostly silence. She looked as though she was thinking about something. Her brows scrunched up together and she pouted a little.  
        “Something on your mind?” Her eyes flicked up to meet mine and she forced a smile.  
        “Nah. Mom was just mad that I was home late last night.” I looked on for a moment, seeing if she’d hold to her words. I nodded and let it be.  
   
        The bus stop creeped into view and I felt a ripple of aggression run through me. It was those idiots. I gripped my backpack strap tightly and glared as we approached. Randy’s eyes fell on me briefly, but then shot straight to ___. She looked back, but I couldn’t tell what she was thinking. She didn’t look happy but wasn’t mad either. We continued to get closer.  
        “Hey ___!” That Troy kid waved at her, oblivious to me it seemed. She smiled at him, and accepted the hug he sprang onto her.  
        “___.” She gave the tall kid- Keith? A fist-bump when he spoke out. She was released by the short kid and they had a few brief words. Once they were finished Randy stepped towards her, but she turned to me with a soft smile and ushered for me to keep walking with her. I suppressed a chuckle and we walked away from the three. I cheekily slipped my hand into her own as we left them. We arrived at school and we separated until math.  
   
        10:33 AM.  
        I walked into my geometry class slowly. I had been annoyed by the thought of this class since we arrived at school. ___ wasn’t in her seat yet, so I went over and sat down, my eyes sweeping the room. The redhead hadn’t arrived either. I let out a long sigh and pulled out the text book I was borrowing. I flipped through the book, but stopped on a tabbed page. ___ had written something on the mostly blank page.  
        ‘Ok, geometry class isn’t the place to be writing like this, but at least I look busy. I have recently been wanting to ask Randy to sit next to me in class. I can tell he’s been lost by his blank stare and half-hearted attempts to answer the teacher’s questions. I worry about him letting himself fail. The last thing I want him to do is spend half of next year in a boot camp to redo geometry. So note to yourself ___. Help ‘andy.’ I squinted at the writing. She was too nice to him. I unfolded the small tab and continued to flip through the book.  
   
        “Hi Jeff.” I lift my gaze up to the sound of my voice and spot ___ approaching. I waved lightly and watched her sit.  
        “Hey ___.” She smiled at me and placed some items on her desk. I shot my gaze around the room, searching for that idiot, but found no one.  
        “Randy’s gonna smoke on the roof this period. No worries.” I look over to her. Was it obvious I was looking? I shook my head and closed the geometry book, waiting for class to start. “Here.” I jumped a little when ___ reached over and flipped through the book. “This is what we did yesterday. I’m gonna wait til Mr. Morison finishes the lecture then I’ll walk you through how to do this.” I watched her thin fingers trace the images of shapes on the paper before nodding to her words.  
“Thanks.” She grinned, then shot her gaze towards the teacher as he shut off the lights and turned the projector on.  
   
        11:33 AM.  
        When the bell rang, ___ quickly packed her things and stood. She turned around and waited for me to do the same. I fumbled with the big book, stuffing it into my bag, and rose to my feet.  
        “C’mon.” She grabbed my arm and guided me back to the lunch room. She stood us in line as kids piled in from every direction. The line behind us grew three times the size in a matter of seconds.  
        “There’s so many people.” ___ nodded, seeming used to the rush.  
        “That’s obvious. You sound like you’ve never been to school before.” I cleared my throat a little.  
        “Mom had Liu and I in a private school.”  
        “Oh…well this is hell in a handbasket I’m sure.” I chuckled at her response.  
        “Move it!” ___ and I turned our gaze to the commotion near the back of the line. That asshole was shoving his way to the front, the other two following closely. “I said get out of the way!” A few kids toppled over at his shoulder hits and others complained. The very sight of that idiot made me feel this…burning on my neck. The strange feeling I felt when I beat the shit out of him at the bus stop. I wanted to do it again. I wanted to fucking _hurt_ him. I hadn’t noticed my hands where balled into fists until I felt ___ gently touch my knuckles.  
        “I’ll handle them. Just relax.” Her soft hum of a voice calmed me almost instantly. I grabbed the hand that was near mine and turned away to face away from the idiots approaching.  
        “Please tell me the food got better since I was gone, ___.” Troy spoke out. She laughed and patted his shoulder.  
        “Not a chance man. Same as before.” He groaned at her words and the three started to convers. I glanced back at ___ but found that redheaded asshole glaring over at me. When we made eye contact, I shifted away from ___ slightly, so that our held hands where in view. It was clear enough that ___ was returning the action. Randy’s face grew red as he snapped his gaze away to look out at the sea of kids sitting at other tables. I smirked and gave her hand a little squeeze.  
   
        I followed ___ and the others out to where we sat last time. The table was small so I found that only four of us could fit. I sat with ___, while Keith and Troy snatched the seats across from us. Everyone except ___ looked over to the redhead, who’d shoulders were tense with anger. He stepped over to me, his eyes narrowing.  
        “ _Please. Move_.” He spoke through gridded teeth. I glared back, something within me, beginning to bubble.  
        “C’mon then.” ___ took her tray in one hand, and my own hand in her other, then stood and pulled me along. I glanced back at the redheaded asshole and grinned at his shocked face. ___ found us a new spot, and we sat together and ate.  
        “So- instead of riding the bus home, do you wanna walk? We could go to my house.” The way ___’s eyes flicked up at me made my whole face feel steamy. “I-I didn’t mean- I-”  
        “I’d love to spend more time with you.” She smiled so sweetly, and continued to eat. I blushed like an idiot for a few more seconds, then quickly devoured my lunch before the bell.  
   
        3:00 PM.  
        When the final bell sounded, I exited my class and went off to the placed I ran into ___ last time I was here. Then sure enough, I spotted her, pacing down the hall with many other kids. I was about to wave, but those two kids Troy and Keith, stopped her, and started to chat. I huffed in annoyance. But where was their leader? My question was answered instantly as I’m jerked backwards out of sight. I wrestled with the grip on my jacket, before whipping around and seeing who grabbed me. My entire form began to shake with rage at the sight before me.  
        “What do you _want_.” The redhead narrowed his eyes at me.  
        “I want you to leave ___ alone!” He rose his fists up as if preparing to fight again.  
        “Why? She obviously doesn’t want to spend time with you, anymore.” His eyes grew dark.  
        “That’s not true. If you’d just fuck off, then she and I could get back to our lives before you!” I smirked and clenched my hands into fists.  
        “What kind of life was that? You telling her what to do? Trapping her?” My grin widened as I saw him grow even angrier. That desire to hurt him was growing rapidly.  
        “You don’t know anything!”  
        “I know everything she’s told me.” He faltered, I could tell he was trying to deny what he heard. “And we both know if you start anything, she’ll be even more mad at you.” Randy growled and stepped back a few times.  
        “You’ll pay for this. ___ is _mine_!” I narrowed my gaze and cracked my knuckles. What a little punk.  
        “I think you’ll be the one paying. For getting my brother sent away.” He seemed to think of something before he deepened his fighting stance. He was ready to lunge. And he did. However, I managed to grab his collar and pin him to the wall. He gripped my wrist and struggled to get free, but he wasn’t going anywhere. The image of him trying so desperately to get away made my blood rage with thrill. I felt like I’d just caught prey for dinner. I wanted nothing more than to _kill_ him. A smile cracked it’s way instantly across my face as his eyes shined with sudden fear.  
        “Jeff.” We both looked back towards the hallway and saw ___ standing there.  
        “_-___!!” Randy spoke out, his voice alarmed and seeking help. I dropped him and he hit the floor with a thud. I immediately went to ___’s side, and we walked away. She said nothing more. I found myself unable to stop smiling as I looked back at the redhead’s disheveled form. _Soon_.  
   
        I took ___’s hand once we’d finally left the school grounds.  
        “I’m sorry for Randy’s behavior.” I chuckled.  
        “Don’t be. With an attitude like that, _he’s bound to get himself killed_.” I giggled a little more. ___ furrowed her brows at me so I squeezed her hand a little tighter.  
   
~.~.~.~.Randy.~.~.~.~  
  
        4:40 PM.  
I hissed loudly in pain as I smashed my fist against the brick wall once more.  
        “That _fucker_!! who does he think he is!” I yelled out retracting my bloody fist to then swing it against the wall again. Troy was standing nearby, his hands up to try and calm me down. His attempts where useless however.  
        “Stop acting like a kid, dude.” I was snatched by the collar of my shirt before I could make contact with the bricks. I elbowed my way out of Keith’s grip and stumbled backwards away from him. He loomed over me with a warning stare. I spit off to the side and turned away.  
        “It’s none of your business.”  
        “Dude! ___’s our friend too…” Troy chimed in and stepped over. “If you keep being like this, it’ll affect all of us. It’s awkward when ___ doesn’t talk to you.” I glared at the brunette and he backed off.  
        “Troy’s right.” I frowned and stepped away from the two. It suddenly felt like everyone was against me.  
        “I’m _trying!_ ” Troy scrambled over to Keith when I yelled. “___ said all I have to do is apologize. And I will!”  
        “When.” Keith’s knowing gaze cut into me and I glared harshly in return. He was unaffected by my attempts but I still held my ground.  
        “I’ll do it tomorrow.”  
        “But tomorrow’s forever away!” Troy sobbed and clung to Keith. I rolled my eyes. [And Keith said I was acting like a kid.] I shook my head and waved them off.  
        “Whatever!” I lifted my bike up and mounted it. “You guys are idiots anyways.” I then left Keith’s driveway and started on my way home.  
   
        I blinked lightly when I passed the bus stop. [I’m not even going the right way.] I screeched to a halt a house just before ___’s and stared at her front door. I’m so used to coming to her when I’m upset. Begrudgingly she’d always let me in. Not before lecturing me of course…but still. I sighed and biked a little closer. Her bitchy mother’s car was gone so I wouldn’t be caught peeking into the house. I scanned the living room window carefully, but it was a dead as always. However, when I wheeled closer to the kitchen I could see ___ inside, smiling softly. Damn she was cute. She appeared as though she was making lunch for herself, but I couldn’t completely see. I set down my bike and creeped closer to the window.  
   
        When I approached a little more, I was taken aback by the sight. That fucker was standing next to her seeming to be making something as well. I clenched my teeth together and watched them talk. ___ looked so happy. So, content with his company. That should be me! I glared bitterly and continued to get closer. Maybe I could hear them. I was standing in the front bushes at this point, but still couldn’t hear anything. Thick walls I guess. However, now, I had a much better view of the two. I suddenly wished I hadn’t as the idiot next to her leaned over and kissed her. By reflex I punched the wall of ___’s house, causing a loud thump. I crouch into the bushes in attempt to stay out of sight. That bastard was going to pay. He didn’t even care about ___. It was all about his moronic brother. He didn’t love her. He couldn’t! Not like I loved her. No. This was revenge. It _had_ to be! [ _He. Doesn’t. Love. Her!_ ] I hit my head with my hands to try and clear my thoughts, but they just swirled and I became even angrier. I had to leave before I upset ___ even more. I clumsily fell out of the bushes and ran to my bike. I mounted it and sped off to my house.  
   
        5:00 PM.  
        I sighed and placed the picture of ___ back onto my night stand. She was being fooled by that idiot. How was I going to prove that though? I rolled onto my side and faced my bedroom door. [I’ve been too mean.] Of course I have. But ___ is mine. Everything I’ve done, I’ve done with her. We have history. _Great_ memories. I’ve seen her smile and laugh so much it’s engraved into my brain. So how could she just give that up for this- this- _fucker_! [The phone call…] The way she sounded- he was there with her wasn’t he! I sat up and threw the picture of ___ across the room.         “STUPID!” It smashed against the wall and the glass within the frame shattered all over the floor. All he did was watch her like a fucking creep! He was a stalker! This was some kind of Stockholm syndrome! He used my attacking him, to gain pity from her! I can’t let him win. Not like this. I grunted and turned away from the door and faced the other wall. I lifted my broken wrist into view and examined the cast. I then lowered my eyes as I felt them become damp. ___ just laughed. She was amused by my failure to fight. Her eyes told me ‘it’s about time’. I sniffled and wiped my nose.  
   
        I kicked my legs over the bed and stood up. I padded over to the broken frame and picked it up. Something was written on the back. ‘H.A.G.S ‘andy. Hope we get some classes together when high school starts! Please come by with Troy and Keith anytime. I’d love to hang out. Oh! And text me whenever you have time! -___ (xxx) xxx-xxxx (: <3’ She gave me this at the end of middle school. Told me not to ever forget her if I didn’t see her again. I subconsciously wiped off the tears that fell onto the picture. I need to regain control of the situation. Tomorrow I’m gonna apologize to the fucker.  
   
~.~.~.~.___.~.~.~.~  
  
        8:40 PM.  
        I smiled and waved Jeff off as he left back home. We’d spent most of the day hiding in my room while my mother stalked around downstairs. It was pretty fun. Seeing how much noise we could make before we heard her come upstairs. Around the third time we stopped testing her though. She was kinda getting pissed. She’d gotten sick of my antics and decided to leave, so Jeff and I said our goodbyes at the front door instead of going out the window. I shut the screen and front door, before running up the steps to my room. I froze in place for a split second then found myself stumble down several steps and an intense pain shot up my foot and leg. I’d forgotten about my injury. With soon to be bruised knees, I sat myself properly on the steps so I could examine the damage. Reopened and freshly bleeding. Why do I always have to push my luck? I carefully climbed back up the stairs and to my room so I could tend to my wound.  
   
        Being satisfied with the wrapping job on my foot, I exited the bathroom and sat on my desk chair. I opened my laptop and logged in, only to be greeted with my background of Randy, Keith, Troy and I. I’d forgotten this was set. I scanned the image and remembered when we took it. Troy had bought a stupid selfie stick and practically forced us to take the picture. Well he was forcing Randy, who at the time, wanted nothing to do with the picture. I chuckled lightly at the photo. This one was the best one out of them all. We’d taken at least 12 of them and this was the only one Randy didn’t look annoyed in. I smiled bitterly before shutting the laptop. I can’t tell if I was too harsh anymore. [Randy doesn’t own me shush.] I shook my head. He doesn’t, but did he deserve to just be left behind like that? I don’t…know. [He promised he’d apologize, and all he did was challenge Jeff again.] But what if he did try and Jeff didn’t forgive him? No. No Jeff wouldn’t attack for no reason. He must have been defending himself.  
   
        I slumped in my chair before spinning it around so I could face my bed. Inviting as ever. I rose from my chair and stalked over to the end, and face flopped onto it. I rolled around and faced my window, but paused at the sight of a note. [Jeff.] I threw my legs over the side and opened the window. I removed the taped down item and brought it into my view. I gently unfolded it and read.  
        ‘ ** _COME OVER TOMORROW AROUND 9:00 PM. -JEFF’_** I smile at the note and place it onto my nightstand, before turning back to the window to close it. I shot a glance into Jeff’s living room window, but found no one. Must be in his room already. I shut the window and climbed back in bed, a small smile adorning my face.  
   
To be continued!  
I don’t own creepypasta  
I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^


	6. Day 6. 6:00AM-11:40PM

        6:00 AM.

        I opened my eyes and shot out of bed when my alarm rang. I had set it for an earlier time in hope I could possibly avoid a scolding from my mother. Again. I replaced the bandages on my foot then brushed my teeth and hair, then dressed myself quickly. I bolted out of the bathroom as quietly as I could and organized my backpack, before I threw it over my shoulders. I opened my bedroom door and flew down the steps to try and grab something to eat before she could catch me. When I approached the living room however, I found no mother. I sighed in relief before calmly making some food.

 

        Once finished, I exited the house and stood by the fence. Jeff appeared within seconds, waving and smiling happily. I smiled back and we headed towards the bus stop. I glanced at my shins when they started to feel weird and noticed two big bruises had surfaced. [Must’ve happened when I tripped on the stairs.] I turned my attention back to Jeff as he chatted on. He took my hand and we walked a little closer together. The bus stop neared our view, however, only 2 of the usual 3 where there. Randy was absent. It was unlike him.

        “___! Oh- I was thinking Randy had went to get you but…I guess not.” Troy commented, confused by the lack of Warren’s presence.

        “Funny, I assumed he’d be with you two. Guess I was wrong.” Troy chuckled awkwardly at my cold retort.

        “Are you going to walk again today, ___?” I looked up at Keith and nodded. “Alright. See you at lunch.” I smiled to him and waved goodbye to them both. Jeff stayed quiet as we walked off towards school, away from the others.

        “Where do you think that idiot is?” I glanced at Jeff and rose a brow.

        “Why would you even care?” Jeff chuckled.

        “Cause I’m wondering if I need to ruff him up again today after his stunt yesterday.” I furrowed my brows and adjusted the straps of my backpack nervously. Jeff was acting really strangely.

        “Well…I mean you could just ignore him.”

        “We’ve both tried that. And it doesn’t work.” He grinned with a weird hint behind his voice.

        “I guess so…” I looked away lightly from Jeff as we continued to walk to school. For once it felt miles away, and the air between us, or at least on my side, felt awkward and thick. He was being, different. I was startled when the bus flew by us as we entered the school grounds. “Uh, I’ll catch you later.” I wave Jeff off, but he grabs my hand.

        “Don’t forget the note…” He smiled bashfully and gently let go of my hand. I blushed and nodded, before quickly heading to class.

 

        2:50 PM.

        I had excused myself from class to use the bathroom, though on my way back, a voice caught my attention.

        “___.” I glanced off to where I heard my name and spotted Mr. infamous. I simply turned away and continued onward. “Hang on!” My arm was grabbed, but I quickly pulled away and glared at the offender.

        “ _What_ Randy.” The redhead meekly stepped back and scratched his neck.

        “I was hoping we could talk. On the roof.” I squinted and shook my head.

        “We can talk here.”

        “___...” The roof was Randy’s favorite place to talk. It was quiet and no one other than Troy and Keith knew we were up there. It was _our_ spot. He even stole the spare key to the stairs for us. I frowned at the male then crossed my arms.

        “You promised you’d apologize.”

        “I will!”

        “When!” He retracted and I frowned even more. What a proud asshole.

        “Later today! But that’s why I wanted to talk.” I turned my body to face him completely and he sighed. “What do I do if he doesn’t accept my apology? What if I say sorry and he’s still mad?” I blinked and looked to the ground. He did have a point. Jeff was pretty down about Liu being sent away. I thought for a moment then nodded.

        “I’ll be at Jeff’s around 9 tonight. Come over then and apologize while I’m there. So even if he doesn’t accept it, I’ll still know you tried.” Randy furrowed his brows and nodded. I sighed again, letting my arms hang down by my side. “See you later.” He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly went back to class for the last few minutes.

 

        3:00 PM.

        I intently searched the hall where Jeff and I had been meeting up to walk home, but I didn’t find him. I found it strange of course, seeing how he seemed to always want to walk with me. I furrowed my brows and waited a little while longer. He wasn’t anywhere. I frowned and looked around for the other three. No one. I shuffled nervously wondering if they’d all left already. Or they started to fight again. I went towards the roof doors and gave them a little push. Open. [Is he still up there?] I answered my own question as my curiosity got the better of me and I ascended the stairs.

 

        When I made it to the top I instantly smelled smoke. I shook my head and searched briefly. I found him leaning over the railing, watching the kids head out to the buses.

        “What’re you doing?” He perked up at the sound of my voice and turned around.

        “I was gonna see if you and fuckface walked home together. It seems like that’s what you two do now.” I glared before approaching him.

        “Don’t be jealous.” He huffed loudly and took a long drag of his cig. I frowned and smacked the item out of his hand. He coughed harshly in surprise and backed up a little. “I might be mad at your foolishness but I don’t want you to kill yourself slowly like that.” Randy was angry for a few moments then let his gaze soften.

        “Whatever.” He crossed his arms and gazed at the kids below. I rolled my eyes before turning on my heels to leave.

        “Don’t forget to come by.” Even without an answer from the redhead, I kept going until I was back in the halls to go home.

 

        I paced home slowly, bored without Jeff’s company. [Where had he run off to?] I shake my head and turn my gaze lightly to the sky. Not too far in the distance I saw storm clouds rolling towards me. I furrowed my brows and picked it up a little to try and get home before the clouds could reach me. I paused once I got home and scanned Jeff’s house. Not a soul inside. I huffed and finally entered through the front. I removed my shoes and scanned the kitchen. I suppose I should eat. I entered the small area and got out a few things to make an early ‘dinner’ with.

 

        8:40 PM.

        I closed my book and lied back on my bed when I heard the rain start to pick up. There was a flash of lightning and a monstrous boom of thunder. Where this rain had come from I couldn’t tell you. I placed my book on my side table and checked the time. It was just my luck that it would start raining this hard, _now_. I got up and went to rummage through my closet for a jacket. I pulled one out and slipped it on, before I drew back my curtains, and attempting to see into Jeff’s house for light. It looked as though there was one on in the living room so I unlocked the window and slowly lifted it. I was met with a harsh gust of wind that soaked me with the rain it carried. I frown and carefully climbed down to the now muddy grass. More lightning and thunder preformed around me as I pushed through the awful weather to Jeff’s front door.

 

        His parents hadn’t come home yet surprisingly but I simply shrugged off the thought and stepped onto his porch. I knocked swiftly and waited as misty wind continued to cover me from head to toe. I probably looked like a mess at this point. Soon enough the door opened and Jeff’s warm face was in view. He furrowed his brows and took my hand quickly.

        “I didn’t know it was going to rain. I’m sorry.” I shook my head and followed him into his house. I was met with the heat of his home and the gentle lighting of a single lamp in the corner of the living room. [Kinda romantic.] I cringe at my own thoughts before looking back at Jeff. “C’mon upstairs. Let’s get you a towel.” I smiled and let him lead me up the steps. I stare intently at his back as I thought about him leaving school without me. I didn’t want to be clingy, but I couldn’t help but feel a little sad.

 

        Jeff handed me a towel from the closet before shyly taking my hand and bringing me towards his room. I blushed lightly as we entered. I awkwardly stood in the center of his room and watched him shut his door. I bashfully dried myself off a little more, but jumped when I felt him touch my shoulder. “You got drenched.” He stepped even closer, our body’s almost touching. “Do you wanna get into something more comfortable?” Jeff’s words were just above a whisper as he leaned in and kissed me. I got chills when he slowly took the towel and tossed it aside so he could get even closer. I felt Jeff’s fingertips brush the wet fabric of my waist as he pulled back only slightly. His eyes glimmered, his forehead gently resting against mine. “How about nothing at all.” My whole face sparked with excitement. This is why he asked me to come over. I bit my lip nervously, then leaned up and carefully pecked his lips.

        “Only if you join me.” Jeff chuckled and wrapped me tightly in his arms. I giggled as he lifted me a little and placed me onto his mattress. I pushed away slightly, taking a second to breathe. “Wait. I think it’ll be easier to remove wet clothes if I’m standing.” Jeff paused for a few moments before helping me stand once more. He turned us and sat down where I had been before, then took hold of my hips and guided me closer. Jeff lifted my shirt a little and sweetly kissed my stomach. I grin at his silliness before grabbing the hem of my shirt. I removed the item and sent it off wherever the towel had gone. Jeff immediately brought his hands up to my covered breasts and toyed with them. I hummed out, biting my lip in embarrassment. The brunette slipped his thumbs under the fabric and teased the pink flesh beneath.

 

        “You left school early.” I suddenly mentioned and he stopped. A rosy blush dusked Jeff’s face as he dug through his pocket quickly. Soon he pulled out a small tin wrapper and showed it to me. I felt my face warm up at the sight.

        “I wanted to go to the drugstore before I saw you because I knew I wouldn’t wanna leave you once we walked home.” I smiled slowly and took the item from him. I handled it, feeling the packaging, before slipping my arms around his shoulders to lean in for another kiss. Jeff complied with joy and held me close. His tongue worked its way into my mouth and we fought a little before I gave the victory to him. I tugged on Jeff’s shirt and he pulled away to take it off. I grinned excitedly as he gently fiddled with the clasp on my bra right after. I watched cheekily as his face grew slightly frustrated. He couldn’t seem to figure it out. I removed his hands and unclipped it for him. The damp item fell to the floor and I shivered as the AC hit my skin. Jeff thumbed my nipples slowly, making me mewl softly. I blushed as he moved closer and opened his mouth near the sensitive skin. He extended his tongue out towards my breasts, but stopped for only a second to flick his sharp blue orbs up at me before he ran his tongue over the skin. I flushed and looked off shyly as I felt my body tingle from how he tasted around my chest teasingly.

 

        Suddenly Jeff stood up and began to mess with his belt. I watched in amusement as he tugged them down. He kicked them away, then sat [well more like stumbled briefly] back on the mattress. Jeff then quickly got my bottoms down. I was surprised, but stepped out of them anyways. He traced the shape of my simple cotton panties before gripping my hips and pulling me forward. I stared lightly until I realized what he wanted. I blushed red and straddled myself onto his lap. The thought of there only being underwear between us, both frightened and excited me. I could feel his hardness through his boxers, so close to my core. I could feel the heat steaming off it against my inner thigh. Jeff’s pink face brought a smile to my lips. His face was so gentle. [If I had a camera I would capture this moment forever.] Jeff nipped at my neck for some time before I finally found myself impatient. I gripped his shoulders tightly, and bucked my hips roughly into his. A soft gasp escaped him and his hands shot to halt any more of my unpredictable movements. His face continued to redden as we sit still. Perhaps he was mentally preparing for this final step. [Hopefully he isn’t going to back out.] And he didn’t.

 

        Instead, Jeff carefully lifted me and turned us around so he could place me onto my back. He set himself between my legs, before taking my hand. I smile and give him the wrapper. He took it before lowering his face at my entrance. I let my eyes snap close, knowing I was going to make more lewd noises. Jeff pulled away the cotton panties to reveal my soaked heat, before he chuckled sweetly. “Guess I’m doing something right.” I smiled at his stupid comment, and cover my mouth. I gasped loudly when I felt Jeff’s tongue finally get to work on me. By impulse I attempted to snap my legs closed, but found his strong grip on both thighs, keeping them open. I wriggled and shook at the feeling of his slick muscle curling around my sensitive skin.

        “Quit teasing me!” I blurted out then covered my mouth again. I didn’t honestly want him to stop, but I knew I would have lost it if he continued. Jeff’s sly smirk soon appeared as he sat up. He held out his hand to me, and I curiously take it. He sat me up and handed me back the packet. I furrow my brows, but he quickly pecked my lips.

        “You do it.” He offered a kind grin and a gentle cheek caress. I shyly hooked my fingers into his boxers and tugged them down. His member sprang free, a blush over the pale pink tip. Of course he wasn’t anything spectacular, seeing how he’s just a teenager, but it was still appealing and I felt myself shiver at the thought of it inside me. I felt myself lock up, the reality of the situation finally dawning on me. I stiffly opened the small wrapper and removed the rubber from inside. I cautiously place it onto him, taking a second to make sure it was on right. When I was sure it was, I leaned back and nodded to myself. Jeff chuckled, before leaning over and kissing me. He lifted my legs up and had me wrap them around his hips as he slowly laid us down.

 

        I bit my lip when I felt his tip touch my entrance. “Take a deep breath right after ok?” I nodded at his words and threw my arms around his shoulders in preparation. Jeff eased half way in, before thrusting in completely. I chirped in pain, before taking the deep breath he’d told me too. The brunette then slowly began to move. I shook with each light thrust, a pain biting my entrance every time he pushed forward. I glanced at Jeff’s soft face, and shuttered. He looked so sweet. I furrowed my brows and gently took hold of his shoulders, then pushed my hips up at him as he thrusted in. The slam of our skin together was electric and Jeff’s eyes grew hazy. He huffed my name, before slowly picking up the pace. I found myself moaning a little more freely as time went on, though I still wanted to crawl and hide away at moments for being so vulgar. “Fuck.” Jeff bit his lip as he leaned into my shoulder. He gripped my hips tightly, almost to the point he could break skin. I whimpered out and clung shamefully to his neck, feeling myself getting close.

 

        “___- _fuck_!” I blinked when Jeff suddenly sat up and stopped moving.

        “Are you…ok?” Jeff visibly grew red as he let go of my hips. I was confused, but suddenly realized the situation. “Oh…” The brunette smacked a hand to his face and shook his head.

        “I’m sorry! We- I can keep going-” I sat up and placed a chased kiss onto his thin lips.

        “It’s our first time, it’s ok.” I offered a small smile, to which Jeff gave me an even deeper frown.

        “But you-” I laughed at him and sat onto my knees.

        “This is a very common situation. I’m not mad or anything. It was nice while it lasted.” He continued to pout at me, so I rolled my eyes and stood from his bed. “Fine, c’mon.” I held out my hand and he curiously took it. I slowly lowered it to my entrance and he grew bright red. Jeff’s blue orbs brightened as he realized what he could do. With a giggle, I gently kiss him. Jeff guided me back and gently slipped his middle and ring finger inside of me. He slowly massed the area earning a mewl. He continued at a steady pace, before speeding up. His fingers worked magic as my embarrassing moans where softened by his lips against mine. Soon enough Jeff leaned back slightly and looked me in the eyes as he continued. I found it hard to keep the eye contact, seeing how near I was, but I managed as he smiled down at me. Jeff’s tinted cheeks and bit lip made me crazy as I finally hit the edge. I called out for him as my walls tightly clutched around his fingers as I finished.

 

        11:40 PM.

        I rolled over in bed to look at Jeff’s sleeping face, thinking about the soft eyes he had given me the whole time. I caress his cheek lovingly, then scoot in closer to his still form. I place my hand to his chest and take in the steady thumping and light breathing. The rain outside had stopped falling, but I hadn’t noticed when. I was too focused on the slumbering male in front of me. His features were so calm, so gentle. So different from the harsh looks I’d receive from Randy or my own mother. I blinked and rolled onto my back, staring at the ceiling. Come to think of it the only person who ever looked at me remotely with kindness was Ms. Barbra. I wiped a sudden tear off my cheek at the thought and turned my back on Jeff, to look at the closed window. It illuminated with light for a second, and I waited for the thunder, but was met with silence. [Guess my self-pity is deafening.]

 

        I snap out of my thoughts when I feel Jeff’s arm sneak around my waist. His warm breath soon brushed against my neck, and I could feel his heart beating on my back. I smiled shyly before turning around to face him. He lightly opened his eyes and smiled lazily at me. I stroked his cheek once more. “I think I should get home.”

        “Trying to go into the rain again?” I chuckled and shook my head.

        “It’s not raining anymore, silly.” He lightly stretched, then sat up.

        “Alright, if you’re that eager to abandon me.” I rolled my eyes and sat up as well.

        “I am quite the opposite actually.” I gasped when Jeff’s armed wrapped around me again.

        “Good!” He pushed us both back into a lying position and he set his head on my shoulder. I chucked at his actions but protested.

        “C’mon. What would happen if your mom came to your room and I was there?” Jeff groaned as he buried his face into my neck. He gently kissed the flesh before finally letting go.

        “Ok, ok.” He cupped my face and grinned sweetly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, right?”

        “Yes, of course.” With one last peck, I got up and went downstairs to leave.

 

To be continued!

I don’t own creepypasta

I <3 feedback so drop me a comment ^u^

 

 

        Hello! This chapter being late mostly cause I’m quite awful at writing lemons so I usually avoid them like the plague. I hope it’s not too bad though and it had some goodness somewhere. I apologize for this being late again, and that it’s kinda short, but I hope you enjoyed. >~<

Thank you guys for being patient! <3


End file.
